Protege
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: Jacob Black is an agent at the KCR, an underground american agency that specialized in assasinations and international missions. He's the best at what he does and he always works alone. Leah Clearwater is new to KCR but she is already showing that she is one of the best. What happens when the president of KCR puts these two alphas together for an important mission? AH, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns**

* * *

**Ch. 1 **

Jacob could feel the bullet whiz past his head, inches away from grazing his cheek. He knew he was working with a newbie but really? That was a clear shot through his head, and the guy had missed. Jacob almost felt bad for having to kill him.

Almost.

Without taking another breath, he stood up, pointed his engraved glock at the gunman who sucked at shooting, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man right between the eyes.

"I never miss," Jacob told the now dead gunman as he retrieved the USB drive from his pocket.

* * *

"Good job, Agent Black," Charlie Swan, leader of the KCR said, shaking Jacob's hand.

"Thank you sir."

"Yet again you've helped your country." Charlie said. He tossed the USB around in his hands and smiled at Jacob again. Charlie saw so much of himself in him. Just like Jacob, he was the best agent of his time and soon became leader and president of the KCR. When the time came for Charlie to choose his successor, he knew it would be Jacob. Charlie leaned back in his chair and wondered why Jacob hadn't left yet.

"No other mission sir?" Jacob asked.

"No… it's your free time Black, enjoy it." Jacob looked skeptical. He hated free time. His mother always used to tell him that idle hands were the devil's workshop. Charlie looked up from his paperwork to the still standing Jacob and sighed.

"You know Black, the one thing I regret most about my life as an agent is that I didn't stop to smell the roses enough. I didn't spend enough time with my daughter or my now ex- wife. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my wife and 2 step kids and I wouldn't trade them for the world, I just wish I figured it out sooner," Charlie explained. "Don't make my mistake Jacob."

"Is that an order sir?"

"It's advice Black. Now go home and enjoy being young. Hell, go grab a beer."

* * *

"He said what?" Edward, Jacob's best friend and fellow agent asked.

"He told me to go grab a beer," Jacob repeated.

"Chief said that?"

"Yup. I don't get it. I'm a KCR agent through and through. I can't just go home and grab a beer," Jacob grumbled. "I've got to be out there, on the go, ready to kill at the drop of a hat. What the hell are you staring at?" Edward stared out of Jacob's office window, ogling at 2 women in front of Chief Swan's office. One was pale with auburn hair and equally brown eyes. She was beautiful, Jacob had to admit, but the second one caught his eye. Her shoulder length raven's black hair, her midnight black eyes, her long curved eyelashes, her perfect pink pouty lips all enticed him. Her perfect body only made it better. She wasn't skinny, no, but she was fit. She was more than beautiful, she was goddess like. A loud bang on the window shook Edward and Jacob out of their trance. Sam, another agent, smirked at them as he walked by and kissed the girl who currently had Jacob's attention. Edward cringed.

"Smug bastard," he muttered. Jacob watched as the girl gently pushed Sam away and giggled. He was instantly turned off. Not only was she taken, but her taste in guys sucked. Any girl who fell for a guy like Sam wasn't worth Jacob's time.

"Those are the Chief's 2 daughters," A small voice said. They both jumped at the sound and turned to see Alice, a technology specialist and Edward's twin sister, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Did I ever mention how mouse like your sister is?" Jacob mumbled to Edward. Alice rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Those girls you two were drooling over are the Chief's daughters," she said again "wanna know about 'em?"

"No," Jacob said.

"Yes," Edward exclaimed.

"Well, _Edward, _the one with the brown hair is Bella. She's 24 and currently single. She's kinda quiet though. The other one is his stepdaughter Leah. She is also 24 and as we all saw, she is not single. She also just completed her training to become an agent. Oh and get this, her shooting accuracy was 98.9%" Jacob turned to stare at Alice.

"What? She broke my record?" he asked. He was shocked. No one had come anywhere close to breaking his record in the entire time he'd worked at KCR.

"Yeah… she's pretty badass," Alice sighed.

"Got a girl crush Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"No, just admiration." She chimed.

"Oh sweet lord," Edward gasped. Bella was walking his way and he was slightly off balance.

"Hey Alice," she said in a voice that sounded like honey. Edward began to straighten himself out. Jacob gave his best friend a curious look.

"Hey Bella um this is Jacob," Alice said introducing them. He extended his hand.

"The great Jacob Black," she said smiling from ear to ear, "Dad talks about you all the time."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Bella away from Jacob. "And this is my brother Edward."

When Bella and Edward locked eyes, the atmosphere changed. Bella's cheeks turned a rosy red and Edward's eyes twinkled.

"Ew," Alice muttered backing out of the office. Jacob had to agree, it was disgusting. He cleared his throat to get their attention but they still didn't stop staring at one another.

"Well this is awkward," he said to himself. He reached into his desk, grabbed his motorcycle keys, and headed towards the elevator. He'd catch up with Edward later.

"Agent Black, do you mind coming into my office quickly before you leave?" Charlie asked him. Jacob turned around and entered Charlie's office. Sam noticed Jacob and pecked Leah's lips before exiting the office. Sam and Jacob exchanged a glare in passing.

"This is my step daughter Leah. She just finished her training course."

"Congratulations," Jacob said to Leah. Her lip rose up in a scowl.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"I wanted her to meet the best agent we have here at KCR," Charlie beamed. Leah scoffed. "Something on your mind Agent Clearwater?"

"No sir," she said quickly.

"Good," he said taking his seat and opening a folder. "You may go Black." Jacob nodded and stood up to leave. "See you Monday." Jacob stopped.

"Monday sir?"

"Yes."

"But, its Thursday."

"Exactly. 3 days to relax. You just got back from Korea. I was serious about the break. Now go." Jacob knew not to argue with Chief Swan. He nodded his head and walked out of the office and down the hall. He peeked into his office to see Edward and Bella still talking and laughing. He grimaced. He hated romance of any form. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and made his way to the parking garage. He had 3 days off. He was used to working back to back missions with little to no breaks in the middle. But 3 days was the longest he'd ever gotten. What was he supposed to do for 3 days?

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of PROTEGE. I got the idea from my best friend Alana. So to thank her for her wonderful kindness for giving me this idea, I have not only put Bella and Edward together, I made her not as annoying as she normally is. DONT SAY I NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU! She probably still will be upset about something Bella said but whatever. I hope you all like this and trust me, theres a lot of awesome spy-ness (new word?) coming up! Please Review! **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

**Ch. 2 **

"Jacob!" Emily screamed as she came down from her orgasm. She fell off of Jacob in a hot, sweaty, heap of flesh and lay next to him. She reached for her bag to light a cigarette but Jacob squeezed it shut.

"Don't smoke in my bed," he ordered. Emily pouted at him.

"You know you can be kind of an asshole," she said. Jacob shrugged and took a swig of his water. Emily stood up and wrapped her body in a sheet. Jacob avoided looking at her as she stood up and checked his phone. He didn't want to be rude but he kinda wanted Emily to leave. They had an arrangement. They had sex, and she left.

Period. But she was beginning to linger now.

"D'you wanna go get a bite to eat?" she asked.

"No," he said. Emily slipped her tank top over her head and glared at Jacob.

"A girl likes to be romanced Jacob," she said.

"Don't make this more than this is Emily. We fuck. That's it," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself don't you?"

"Come on, you knew what this was before we got involved with each other. Why are you trying to make us into some couple?"

"Because, sometimes a girl likes to be courted," she pouted.

"Let's be honest, when you first met me, you weren't thinking 'oh I want to be courted by that guy'. You wanted what I could give you. You wanted sex," Jacob said.

"Sometimes you make me feel like a cheap hooker," she said putting her jeans skirt on.

"A hooker wouldn't talk this much," Jacob mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Emily sighed. "Whatever… I gotta get going. Will you call me?"

Jacob gave her a blank stare and she got the hint. He wasn't going to call her.

Ever.

"Goodbye Jacob," she said.

"Bye, Em."

Emily sighed, grabbed her bag and went out of the door. Jacob threw his legs over the side of the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just talking to Emily made his head hurt. He could only tolerate being around her in intervals where talking wasn't required and moaning was. She wasn't even that good in bed but she was easy. He didn't have to go through the work of hitting on a woman and buying her dinner when he had Emily. Jacob's phone rang loudly and he reached to answer it.

"Hello," he said.

"Get dressed man, I'm on my way to come and get you," Edward said. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying get dressed, we're going out. We haven't hung out in a while," he said.

Jacob sighed.

"No… I know what that sound means. I'm on your street now. Come on!"

"Alright… alright. I'm getting dressed now," Jacob said. He pressed the end button on his phone and walked into his bathroom to take a quick shower. 10 minutes later he was out of the shower, his hair dripping wet. His doorbell rang and he wrapped his waist with his towel and went to answer it.

"Why aren't you ready?" Edward asked.

"I had to take a shower. Emily was over a while ago." Edward shook his head.

"Why are you still messing with her? She's… well… her. You know what I mean," Edward said. He hated calling women names but Emily was a whore. Anyone could see that.

"Whatever man. I get what I want and she gets what she wants," Jacob said walking back into his room to finish getting dressed.

"Can't you just settle down? Aren't you ready for the wife and kids deal?" Edward shouted to Jacob. He sat down on his best friend's living room couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"No. I like where I am. I don't want the kids thing and having a wife is impossible in our field of work. You and I both know that. I mean look at Chief Swan. He had the wife and kids thing and his first wife left him for the pool boy. It's too much of a hassle," Jacob explained.

"I don't know... I think it's a blessing. To have a wife and kids. I guess I just want the American dream," Edward sighed. Jacob laced up his black combat boots and reached for his leather jacket.

"Dude, you go on one date with this Bella chick and you're thinking about marriage and shit like that… what the hell? We were supposed to be the minority. The only ones who didn't get tied down. Emmett got married, Jasper is bound to propose to Alice any day now, Quil got married, Embry and Collin are going to New York to have a ceremony, hell even that asshole Sam is getting married," Jacob said.

"Well actually Sam is no longer engaged… well to Chief's daughter anyways. Apparently Leah caught him cheating. And you'll never guess who with,"

"Who?"

"Her cousin."

"Well that's fucked up… "

"Yeah. But I don't think I want the playboy life anymore. I wanna settle down one day. Whether it's with Bella or not," Edward said. Jacob grabbed his keys out of the dish and sighed.

"Well you have fun with that. I'm never getting married. _Ever_," Jacob said.

"Never say never, Man," Edward said leading the way out of the house.

Leah would like to feel hurt. She wanted to feel the pain that any woman felt when they got cheated on but she couldn't feel it. She wasn't numb, she just didn't care anymore. So what if she found her fiancé in bed with her cousin Emily. She got her one hit in, and punched the shit out of Sam and moved on. Leah knew she had been growing apart from Sam for a while now. He was upset that she wanted to be an agent. He wanted the perfect housewife who stayed at home and cooked and took care of the kids but Leah wasn't that type of woman. She was independent and the last thing she needed was a man who couldn't support her decision to become an agent. It was just going to tie her down.

"Lee… I am so sorry," Bella said looking as if _she_ would cry.

"I'm fine Bells, relax," Leah said, taking a swig of her beer.

"You just found out your fiancé cheated on you… with Cousin Emily! She is such a bitch. Let's go key her car… or her face!" Bella said excitedly.

"Bella, calm down. I'm fine. Emily can have him. He wasn't the right guy for me anyways. And if we try to key her face mom and dad would have our heads. But save the key her car thing. It would be a fun," Leah said. Bella smiled at her and took a sip of her own drink. That's what Leah loved about Bella. Whenever she had a problem, she went to Bella's house and they'd drink for hours, get drunk, and do something ridiculous. No one knew how wild a person Bella was because she was always quiet but if you got a couple of margaritas into her, she became a different person.

"Edward invited me out but I'm not gonna go. You and I can go to the store and meet up with these two awesome guys I've known for years. Jack and Jose," Bella offered.

"No… go. Enjoy your night out with your boyfriend," Leah said.

"He isn't my boyfriend. We're just talking," she said.

"Mhm… sure you are. Seriously Go."

"Why don't you come with us?" Bella asked.

"What? No! I'm not gonna be the third wheel Bella."

"Oh come on! It should be fun. We're just going to the club. You're just gonna stay here and drink anyways. Come do it in public with me. Please?"

"Bells, I'm not coming on your date with you."

"Please? I can have Edward bring a friend for you to talk to."

"Ugh god, now it's a set up. Are you trying to get me on a double date?"

"No… but you are in need of a good fucking," Bella said. Leah tossed her bottle cap at her and gasped.

"Bella!"

"What… it's true! I see the way Sam dances. I can tell he sucks in bed."

"You can't tell how someone performs in bed by their dancing."

"Yes you can! It's a scientific fact," Bella laughed while Leah rolled her eyes dramatically. "Come on Lee. You know you want to."

"If I go will you stop talking about my lack of sex?"

"Yes, yes I will," she said.

"Fine." Bella squealed loudly and reached for her phone.

"Okay, I just text Edward and told him to invite his hottest friend to go with us."

"How will he know who's hottest? You just gave your boyfriend permission to check out another guy," Leah chuckled. Bella shrugged.

"As long as he knows I'm the hottest, I'm good."

"Whatever you say. Oh just tell him not to invite that Jacob guy."

"What's wrong with Jacob?"

"He looks like one of those fuck you, then leave you types. Not to mention he seems like a prick."

"I dunno. I think he's hot in a bad boy kinda way," Bella said.

"You think everyone's hot. Didn't you make out with the entire football team in high school?"

"No.. Just with numbers 49, 32, 25, and 13," she said.

"Really, you don't even remember their names?"

"High school was a confusing time for me Leah," Bella said.

"Sure, sure. And you called Emily a whore."

"I didn't sleep with them," she defended "I didn't even have sex until college with Mike."

"Oh yeah.. I remember that. Why'd you call me afterwards?"

"I had to tell someone."

"Whatever. I just don't wanna be around that Jacob guy. He just rubs me the wrong way," Leah said.

"Duly noted."

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I have all the way up to chapter 4 typed and so I should update again very soon. This story is actually really fun to write and I hope you guys will have as much fun reading. Please review.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

"I thought you said it would just be us?" Jacob whispered to Edward as they entered the club.

"It's just Bella and her sister," Edward said nonchalantly. Jacob's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Leah is here?"

"Yeah… so?" he shrugged.

"She hates me. I told you how she treated me when we were talking to Chief," Jacob muttered.

"She doesn't hate you. She was just having a rough day."

"No. I know what a rough day looks like. She hates me. And if I'm being honest, I don't like her either. She's rude," Jacob said. Bella and Leah spotted them and began to walk towards them.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it now. So suck it up and be nice," Edward whispered back.

"Didn't you tell Edward no Jacob?" Leah asked Bella as they approached the two men.

"Not necessarily," Bella said.

"Bella! I told you I hate this guy," Leah groaned.

"I know but Jacob is his only friend who's single."

"Probably because he's an asshole!"

"Shh!" Bella shushed, "Hey guys,"

"Hey," Edward and Jacob said together.

"You guys remember my sister Leah," Bella said.

"Hi Leah," Edward said.

"Hey," she said sweetly.

"Hey Leah," Jacob said flatly. Edward elbowed him

"Sup," Leah muttered. Edward and Bella looked between each other and smiled.

"Who wants a drink?" Edward offered. They all nodded their heads.

"I'll take an appletini," Bella said. Edward winked at her and she blushed.

"And do you want the same Leah?" Leah shook her head.

"No. I'll take a rusty nail," she said.

"Wow, you're a scotch woman? That's kinda rough don't you think?" Jacob said.

"Nope," Leah said, not bothering to look at Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Bourbon Fizz," he said. Edward nodded his head and went to get the drinks.

"I'll help you," Bella said, following after him. Leah took a seat in a booth in the corner of the club and bobbed her head to the music.

"D'you mind if I sit here?" Jacob asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she spat back. Jacob gave her a curious look.

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't like you." She said, giving him an icy glare.

"You don't even know me," he said.

"I know that you are too cocky for your own good. I know that you _think_ you're the best agent at KCR."

"I _am_ the best agent at KCR," Jacob corrected. Leah snorted. "Well what about you? You became an agent, what, 5 minutes ago and you think you know the agency like the back of your hand?"

"I do. I've lived with the agency for 24 years of my life. My birth father was an agent and now my step father is the president of it. I _am_ the agency." Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy got you a job, so now you think you can roll with the big boys? You aren't even good enough to clean my gun off," Jacob snapped.

"The only reason I got this job was because I'm the best KCR has seen in years. I worked hard for this job. I not only am the first female agent to have a shooting accuracy record higher than 90 percent but I broke the previous record set by some over confident chauvinist asshole," Leah said. Jacob opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Edward and Bella coming back with a tray full of drinks and 4 shots.

"I've got drinks," Edward sang.

"And shots," Bella added. "Bottoms up." She took her shot quickly and waited for the other three to follow. Leah swallowed hers down without winking and embraced the burn that came with the tequila.

"Let's dance!" Bella said, grabbing Edward and pulling him onto the dance floor. The gyrated to the music and danced against each other while Jacob and Leah sat in the booth, still brooding over what the other had said.

"You wanna know why I really don't like you?" Leah asked "You're pretentious for one thing. You think you're better than everyone else and you're annoying as hell."

"Don't be a bitch Leah, it doesn't look good on you," Jacob said.

"Fuck you Black!" Leah growled before taking a sip of her drink and going out onto the dance floor. Jacob's leg began to shake and that only happened when he wanted to kill something. That something was Leah. He chugged down his drink and let the heat from the bourbon go slowly down his throat like warm syrup. He was angry as hell and as he watched Leah dance on the dance floor, he got even more upset.

She had just assumed she knew him without even asking otherwise. She was the cocky one. She was the annoying one. So why the hell was Jacob staring at her while she danced her anger off. Her hips swayed to the rhythm and her eyes closed as she escaped into her own little world. Jacob found it wildly attractive and he felt like some type of animalistic instinct was kicking in for him to join her. He wanted to put his hands on her hips and sway with her. He shook himself out of whatever trance Leah's dancing had put him in and ordered another shot.

Leah was upset too. She couldn't even concentrate on the song because Jacob's words were swimming in her head. She was enraged. Midway through the song Leah grabbed 2 other shots and chugged each of them down, clenching her eyes closed at the burn. Who cared about Jacob Black? He was a sexist prick.

As Leah walked back out to the dance floor, she noticed Jacob was out there dancing with some busty blonde. Bella's words from earlier swirled in her head and she tried her hardest not to think about sex with Jacob. It was repulsive, she told herself. But as he moved in sync to the music, and his hands glided over the blonde's body, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those hands on her, gripping her body and roaming around her waist. She shook her head and took another shot. Staring down at the glass. Maybe she was drunk. Was she really thinking about fucking Jacob Black? She looked out at him again and watched as he grinded against the girl, keeping up with her. Leah bit down on her bottom lip and stared at Jacob. He was a natural dancer. Damn, she thought, he must be fantastic in bed. She shook her head again. No, he was an asshole and not to mention a co-worker. It was impossible for her to even have a fling with him without having to bump into him eventually. But what were the odds that she would end up working with him closely? It was unlikely. She was a new agent and Jacob was considered a veteran even though he was just 27.

"Hey Leah," Bella said touching her arm. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a huge smile on her face. "I love you,"

"I love you too Bella," Leah responded.

"I think I'm gonna go home with Edward. Mmk?" Bella slurred.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Intoxicated I am I think," Bella said. Leah nodded her head. Bella always started to talk like Yoda when she was really drunk. "A Cab You have to get."

"I will. Be careful," Leah said.

"Will I," she said, Leah grabbed at Edward and glared at him.

"If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to my sister, I will not only kill you, but I will tell my father and he will find some type of technology to bring you back to life and kill you again," she threatened.

"Okay," Edward said, sounding a little frightened. He nodded his head to Leah and ushered Bella out of the club. Leah's head began to spin as she turned back around. She began to regret the last shot she had. A fast song came on and she danced alone to herself, humming along to the words.

"Oh oh Ohhhh, come fill my glass up a lit-tle mooore, we 'bout to get up and burn this floor. Ya know we gettin hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter, let's shut dowwwnn!" she sang along with Nicki Minaj. Just as Nicki began to rap, she felt warm hands come from behind and touch her waist. She spun around and tried to smack the bold person but felt herself being pulled closer to the person's chest. She looked down at the hands and slowly up the arms and recognized the tight biceps that held her in place.

Jacob didn't know what had come over him but when Pound the Alarm came on and he saw Leah singing and dancing along, he had to dance with her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her back into his chest when she tried to turn around. She'd figure out who it was sooner or later. Right now he wanted to dance with her. They continued to dance the entire song, back to front, not bothering to look in each other's eyes. Half way through the third song they danced to, Leah turned herself around and faced Jacob. His eyes were closed but his body moved along to the song. His cheeks were flushed from so many drinks and dancing. Leah tried to pull away a little but Jacob pulled her back, grinding into her. Her knees went weak as she felt his erection against her side. She wasn't sure how to handle what was going on so she just ground into him harder. They winded together until Leah could hear the sound of their jeans rubbing against one another.

Jacob was in pain now. His dick was pushing against his jeans and he knew Leah could feel it. That's why she was grinding on him so hard. She was a tease. He moved his hands down and cupped her ass, squeezing it and pulling her into him even more if it was possible. A gasp escaped Leah's lips without permission. She was going to soak through her jeans if Jacob didn't stop. Jacob lowered his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, before licking the skin there. Leah's eyes popped open. Was this really happening? Was she dirty dancing with the guy she hated 5 minutes ago. Was she that drunk? As if on cue, the song Blame it On the Alcohol came on. Jacob pulled away from Leah, as if they had shared the same thought and laughed. He whispered in her ear.

"Go get your bag." Leah was beyond horny and nodded her head and ran to the booth to get her bag. She followed Jacob outside, and got into the cab that was on the curb.

"One stop or two?" the cab driver asked with a thick accent. They sat in silence for a moment, the fresh air sobering Jacob up. What the hell was he thinking? Was he really going to take Leah into his house and fuck her until her body broke?

Jacob looked at Leah and ran his eyes over her body.

Yes, yes he was. He pulled her head close to his and kissed her roughly, making sure to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"I guess one stop," the cab driver said, before pulling away from the curb and driving down the road.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Damn, I wish I were leah right now! I just love writing Leah and Jacob arguing but as you will soon see, I love writing them making up even more. Lemony goodness next chapter so keep reading and please keep reviewing.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns Twilight. But I own my own filthy mind!**

* * *

Ch. 4

Jacob nearly fell through the door as he opened it. His lips were still attached to Leah, and he refused to pull apart from her. She nibbled on his bottom lip as he kicked the door shut and carried her into his room. He paused against a wall near the bedroom and pressed her against it. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist and she moaned against his mouth as he kissed her. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths and Leah's hands rummaged through Jacob's hair. She moved down and pulled his jacket off, throwing it behind him. Jacob pushed them away from the wall and stumbled into the bedroom. He threw Leah onto the bed and looked at her hungrily. He needed her naked and wet. Half of that was covered. He just needed to get her clothes off. No words needed to be spoken. Leah saw the lust in Jacob's eyes and she began to drool. Jacob hovered over her, ripped her tank top off and kissed her again. Her jeans came off next and Leah thanked god she was wearing her matching bra and panty set. Jacob tore his shirt off over his head while Leah undid his jeans and tugged them down. She salivated as she saw his erection pocking through his boxers and reached for him. He pulled her hand away and pinned them above her head. He smiled at her coyly. Jacob kissed her neck and collarbone, brushing his lips against the fabric covering up her breasts.

"This has got to go," he growled before taking his teeth and literally ripping the bra from her body. Leah's chest heaved up and down from pure erotic anxiety. If she didn't have Jacob now, she thought she might die. Jacob teased her and captured a nipple in his mouth. She licked and kissed and sucked that poor nipple until Leah felt like it would fall off. He moved to the other side and did the same to the other nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Leah bit down on her lip, trying to conceal a squeal that was threatening to come out.

Jacob kissed down her chest and allowed his tongue to dart into her belly button, making Leah jump. He grinned to himself, satisfied with her reaction and made his way to her hips. He kissed each side sweetly and inhaled her sweet center, her musky smell filling his nostrils. He didn't just want to smell her. He wanted to taste every bit of her. Jacob continued to move down Leah's legs, kissing on the inside of her knees. His breath on her thighs tickled Leah and she began to squirm. Jacob held her in place firmly and spread her legs open with his hands. He hooked his index finger into the side of her panties and pulled them down. He used his two fingers to separate her folds and took one last look into Leah's dark eyes before disappearing into her hot, wet, core.

Leah yelped as Jacob's tongue churned inside of her. She felt high and breathless, unable to even moan from how good it felt. Leah was enraptured while Jacob rolled his tongue in her. She panted as he got deeper and deeper until he found the spot that made her jump high off the bed. He gripped her hips forcefully to keep her from moving. But Leah couldn't take it. Her first orgasm hit violently as Jacob's fingers dug into her hips. She squeaked out his name.

"Jac-ob!"

He was getting harder, if it was possible, by just hearing her moan and pant out his name. Jacob lapped up her juices as she came in his mouth, making sure to not let any of it escape. He licked his lips, and brought Leah's head up to kiss him. He cut off her efforts to breath by sticking his tongue in her mouth so that she could taste herself. Leah moaned and nibbled on Jacob's tongue as he reached for a condom out of his nightstand. He couldn't wait any longer. He was as hard as a rock and his throbbing dick needed some attention. Jacob pulled away from Leah for a split second and tore the condom wrapper with his teeth. Leah's head fell back while she tried to catch her breath. She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

Jacob pushed the condom onto his dick and pulled Leah into one more earth shattering kiss before entering her. She inhaled sharply as he did, taking all of him in at once. Her vision went blurry and her head whirled as Jacob began to move. Leah whimpered as Jacob pounded into her and sheer ecstasy took over her body. It was the best sex she had ever had and she wanted to cry from the beauty of it all. Each stroke was a new wave of pleasure. Jacob grunted out as Leah moved her hips with his. Leah's body enveloped his as he tried to keep her steady. Jacob was hitting all the right spots and he knew exactly what he was doing. She scratched at his back as she reached her climax, screaming out before Jacob kissed her again.

This was probably the best sexual experience Jacob had ever had. Leah's pussy was magic and if he wasn't careful, he'd become addicted. Jacob got close to the edge. If Leah kept screaming the way she was, he'd bust at any moment.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed again, moaning softly into Jacob's ear. He had a few good strokes left in him before he came. He made sure to make them count. Jacob lifted Leah up by her waist and crashed into her one last time.

"Fuck!" he hissed before pulling out of Leah and collapsing next to her. They both panted, out of breath. Jacob smiled in the dark, satisfied with his decision to bring Leah home while Leah ran her hands through her sweaty hair and grinned to herself.

She knew he was good in bed.

* * *

**A/N: anyone else hot? again, I wish i were leah... *swoon* anyways i hope you enjoyed this lemony-yummyness and I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot! **

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch. 5

Leah's head pounded when she woke up. She turned to look around and felt confused. When did she paint her bedroom walls blue? Leah tried not to freak out about the fact that she had woken up in some stranger's bedroom. A strong, tan arm draped over her body and she almost threw up in her mouth. It was worse than a stranger. She was in Jacob Black's bed. She cringed and tried to gently move Jacob's arm from off of her body. She escaped quickly and went into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She ran her hands through her disheveled hair and glanced in the mirror.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Her makeup was smudged and as she examined her body, she noticed prominent bruises all over her. They looked like fingerprints. Instantly Leah's memory flooded back to her mind. She had slept with Jacob last night, and as drunk as she was, she could still remember every glorious second of it. She would never admit it to anyone, but those were the most extreme orgasms she had ever had. Ever.

Leah touched her swollen lips and began to hyperventilate. She turned on the water and splashed her face with the cold water. She had to get out of there.

She crept out of the bathroom and began to search for her underwear and clothes. Jacob stirred in the bed and Leah froze. She moved slowly and grabbed her bra and panties from under the pillow. She picked up her ripped bra and cringed.

"What the hell happened last night?" she asked herself. Jacob stirred again. She shook her head, threw her bra onto the ground and slipped her tank top and jeans on. Leah hurried out of the house bare foot and walked to the nearest bus stop, taking it to Bella's house. Leah dug under the welcome rug for the spare key and opened the door, only to find Bella in the kitchen, looking normal. She always hated that about Bella. She never had hangovers.

"Hey… you look like shit," Bella said.

"You don't. As usual. I thought you were supposed to be at Edward's," Leah wondered.

"Nope. He took me home and then went back to the club to get you and Jake but when he got there you two were nowhere to be found… wanna explain?" Bella asked. Leah tried not to blush.

"No."

"Oh my god! Lee… you slept with him didn't you?"

"Bella you can't tell anyone! I mean it!" Leah begged.

"Why not? I bet it was hot."

"Bella! I'm embarrassed right now. I slept with the one guy I hate more than anything in this world. Not to mention I have the worst hangover ever. I just wanna take a shower and pretend that none of this ever happened," Leah explained.

"Sorry. Here drink this," Bella said, handing Leah a bottle of water and an aspirin. Leah thanked her and popped the aspirin in her mouth before taking a swig of the water and running upstairs to shower off yesterday's indiscretions.

Jacob woke up to an empty bed. His hands reached out next to him for Leah but he felt nothing but cold sheets. He sat up in bed and noticed the shredded bra on the ground and smirked to himself. He rubbed at his eyes and stood up to get water to soothe his dehydration. He was shocked he wasn't more hung over, since he drank so much the previous night. But the fresh air had sobered him up. He knew exactly what he had done last night and he didn't regret any of it. Jacob would never forget the passion from last night and from the looks of the bed, it wouldn't either. Jacob sighed and stood up to use the bathroom when the doorbell rang. He smiled to himself, knowing that it was Leah coming back for more.

"I knew you'd be back," he said suggestively as he swung the door open.

"EW… you sound like a 70s porn star," Edward said pushing past Jacob and entering the house.

"Sorry I thought you were somebody else," Jacob apologized.

"Who? Leah?" Edward asked. Jacob didn't respond and simply smiled. "I can't believe you… I thought she hated you?"

"I thought so too. Turns out it was just sexual tension. She was attracted to me," Jacob said smugly.

"And are you attracted to her?"

"Yeah… I would love to do this again," Jacob said.

"Ask her out."

"Whoa… I wanna fuck, not date. She's good at what she does. I can't deal with her sober. When she's drunk she's easier to handle," Jacob rationalized.

"She isn't a toy you can pick up when you're bored, Jacob. She isn't Emily! She's a woman who you work with I might add, and whose father holds your career in his hands. Not to mention she's the girl I love's sister which makes her my family too," Edward said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't be overdramatic Edward. I know the risks of getting involved with Leah."

"No, you don't. And you aren't trying to be in a relationship with her, you're trying to sleep with her. You want her on speed dial so you can call her whenever you want sex."

"So… what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that she is a person. With feelings. Have you ever thought she might want a relationship?"

"She just got cheated on Edward; I think a relationship is the last thing she wants."

"You don't know that because, you're just thinking about what you want. You're my best friend Jacob and I love you like a brother but ever since Renesmee, you've turned into a dick," Edward said. Jacob cringed when Edward said _her_ name. He hadn't even thought about her in the longest time but then Edward had to bring her up. He sat down across from Edward and rubbed his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache that always came with Renesmee. Her name sent a shiver down his spine and made him sick to his stomach. He hated thinking about her because he turned into a pathetic piece of a man every time.

"Jacob. I know you hate bringing her up. I hate it too but it's been 3 years. My family has moved on. Why can't you?" Edward asked.

"I can't. I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Jacob said.

"We're gonna have to. When Nessie first died, I tried to talk to you about it but you shut me down, just like you do every time and just like you're doing now."

"Would you want me to keep bringing up Bella after you caused her death? Huh? Would you want me to keep telling you to move on? You have your way of coping and I have mine."

"This isn't coping Jacob," Edward offered.

"I'm done talking about this Edward!" Jacob shouted. He stood up and walked to his front door, gesturing toward it. "I'll see you Monday."

Edward got the hint and nodded his head.

"You're my best friend Jacob. I just wanna see you happy."

"See you Monday," Jacob said more sternly. Edward nodded and gave Jacob a sad smile before walking out the door. Jacob slammed the door behind Edward angrily and flopped down onto his couch, trying to clear his head of thoughts of Renesmee.

* * *

**A/N: Yes... I know Leah regrets it all and Jacob doesnt. I made Jacob a bit of a womanizer but only because there is a back story and I gave you a little glimpse into that back story. Keep reading and Reviewing to find out the full story about Renesmee and Jacob. Thanks for all the reviews so far and for those who have made this story a favorite! **

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

* * *

Ch. 6

Jacob was glad to be back in the office Monday morning. He was an overachiever and a workaholic. He entered his office and tossed his motorcycle keys into his drawer. Almost as soon as he sat down in his seat, Edward knocked at the door with 2 cups of coffee in his hand.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Jacob responded. Silence filled the room until one of them cleared their throats.

"Look man, I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you how to live your life," Edward said.

"It's okay. I know you meant well." Jacob said. He took one of the coffees out of Edward's hand and took a sip.

"So I'm having dinner at Bella's this weekend," Edward said.

"Good for you… as long as you don't ask Chief for her hand in marriage, you should be good to go," Jacob joked. Edward shifted his stance. "Edward, please tell me you aren't gonna ask for her hand in marriage."

"I love her," Edward announced.

"You've known her for a day!"

"Actually it's been 4 days but we talk all the time and she's perfect for me. I care more about her than anything else in the world. I think she's the one."

"Look Edward you're the type of guy I call a Ted Mosby."

"From How I Met Your Mother?"

"Yup."

"Does that make you Barney or Marshall?" Edward asked.

"Barney because I'm awesome. But that's not the point. You're the Ted Mosby because you're so sure about love, no one can tell you otherwise. Every girl is 'the one' with you," Jacob explained.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! You remember Tanya? She was the one. Or what about Angela? She was also the one and let us not forget the ever important Senna. The girl from high school who you just knew you'd marry as soon as you graduated," Jacob said.

"First of all, Senna was my first girlfriend so of course I thought I was gonna marry her. And you're one to talk. What was the name of that girl you dated in college? Jessica? What about her? She was the one."

"No… she was the crazy one. And in my relationship history, I've only had one girlfriend I took seriously. You've had like 5!"

"5 what?" Alice asked entering the office.

"Why is it that you always barge into our conversations?" Jacob wondered. Alice simply shrugged.

"I dunno. 5 what?"

"The number of serious girlfriends I've had," Edward said.

"You haven't had that many. I only remember Senna and Angela," Alice said.

"Well there was Tanya."

"I don't count her."

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

"Because she was a whore who slept with like all of your friends."

"She didn't sleep with me." Jacob added.

"You weren't single." Alice said.

"Well I don't care how many girls I've dated. Bella is all that matters now," Edward sighed.

"You're joking right? You've known her for like a week," Alice uttered.

"Yes, but I feel like I've known her for years. She's my soul mate."

"Ugh, not this again! Edward… you don't know anything about her. You're just falling too fast."

"No I'm not," Edward denied.

"When's her birthday?" Alice asked.

"September 19th."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite TV. show?"

"Keeping Up with the Kardashians."

"Ugh… god she has bad taste in television," Alice said, grimacing.

"Actually it's a pretty good show."

"Get the hell outta my office," Jacob said, wondering how anyone could like that show. Edward shooed Jacob away and continued to defend his and Bella's whirlwind romance.

"Bella and I are having dinner with her family this weekend and I plan on telling Chief my intentions," Edward confessed. Alice chuckled and shook her head.

"Good luck with that Eddie. I'm out!" Alice announced before walking out of the office.

"Can you believe her?" Edward asked. Jacob barely heard him as he stared out of his office window. "Yo, Jacob? You listening?" Edward's eyes followed in the direction of Jacob's and a smirk crept across his face. They both watched as Leah moved a large box into the small room. "Why don't you go help her?"

"What? No… I'm good," Jacob said.

"You know you want to," Edward sang. He gave his best friend a suggestive look before walking slowly out of the office. Jacob sighed and shuffled across the hall.

"Hey," he said. Leah's eyes went wide and the box nearly slipped out of her hand. She prayed that Jacob didn't remember what had happened Saturday night.

"What d'you want Black?" she asked him. Jacob squinted at Leah, confused as to why she sounded upset with him.

"I saw you moving your stuff in from across the hall and-"

"Oh great! You're across the hall from me? Damn. And I was hoping I wouldn't have to see your ugly ass all the time," Leah said placing the box on her desk.

"What? This ugly face was fucking you until you screamed my name a few nights ago," Jacob said. Leah tried to keep her composure and not think about that night. If she did, she'd probably jump him now and go wild. Why did it have to be Jacob Black that her body craved?

"What the hell are you talking about Black?" Leah asked.

"You're joking right?" Jacob wondered.

"No," Leah responded.

"Are you seriously gonna act like nothing happened between us?"

"I dunno what _you _think happened between us but I know nothing is going on," Leah said. Fake it till you make it, she told herself. Jacob stared at her in shock. He walked into her office and shut the door behind him along with the blinds. "What the fuck Black!"

"Why are you acting like we didn't go home together on Saturday night?" Jacob asked. Leah gave him a blank look. "We were at the club… then we shared a cab home."

"Nope. I don't recall," Leah said shaking her head.

"Are you serious?"

"Look Black, I went home after the club. I don't know who the hell you took home, but I fell asleep in my own bed," Leah said beginning to unpack her box. Jacob gave her an incredulous look, shocked that she was denying that she had ever slept with him. He turned to leave when something that Leah had just put on her desk caught his eye. He examined the picture. He noticed the girl who had her arm casually draped over a teenage Leah's shoulders. She looked familiar but the braces and thick glasses were throwing him off.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My family," Leah said snatching the picture out of Jacob's hand and putting it on her desk.

"No. I mean the girl. Who's the girl with the glasses and braces." Leah laughed callously.

"That's my slut of a cousin Emily." Leah said. Jacob's mouth went dry. That was why he had recognized the girl. He had been sleeping with her for the past year and a half. "I wish I could take her out of the picture but it's the only full family portrait I have. Why?"

"No reason," Jacob said before storming out of the office and rushed down the hall and into Edward's office. He slammed the door and paced the floor without looking up. Edward gave Jacob a questionable look.

"It's her cousin," Jacob said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I slept with her cousin."

"Whose?"

"Leah's…. Emily's…"

"What? Jacob slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Emily is the cousin that Leah caught Sam cheating with."

"Your Emily?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Holy shit," Edward muttered.

"Exactly," Jacob sighed, slumping into the chair.

"How?" Edward asked.

"I dunno. There's a picture of them in her office," Jacob said. He ran his hand through his hair. "I was fucking her cousin. And then I fucked her!" Edward stood up and rubbed his hand across his face.

"What're you gonna do?"

"What can I do?"

"You could tell Leah."

"No, I shouldn't. Leah doesn't give a shit about me. She even pretended we never slept together."

"Well she was drunk," Edward added.

"That isn't the point! We slept together and she acted like she had no idea what I was talking about," Jacob complained.

"Your ego's just bruised," Edward sighed.

"You're damn right! How do you forget having sex with me? It's im-fucking possible!"

"Well obviously Leah doesn't remember. But what are you gonna do about the Leah and Emily thing?"

"I dunno," Jacob exhaled.

"Do you want my advice?"

"Isn't that why I came in here?"

"Tell her. You can't start a relationship on lies."

"Im not trying to start a relationship Edward. Unlike you, I'm okay with just fucking every once in a while, no strings attached."

"Then don't tell her."

"If I don't tell her, and she finds out, I'm never gonna get a chance to… proposition her."

"Proposition? Okay Yosemite Sam, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno."

Leah stared down at the family portrait on her desk and wondered what in it freaked Jacob out enough to leave. Whatever it was, she wanted to have it posted out in her hallway so he'll never bother her. A soft knock broke her thoughts.

"Hi Leah," Alice said. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled. It almost made Leah sick from how happy Alice always was.

"Hey," Leah said.

"I was just looking for Jacob but he wasn't in his office," Alice said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I dunno where he is. He ran outta here a minute ago, thank god."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Can you tell?"

"Yeah… he's really a nice guy ya know," Alice said. Leah snorted.

"Yeah, sure"

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but he is," Alice said before smiling softly and walking out of the office. Leah stared at the spot Alice stood in and wondered if maybe, just maybe, Alice was right.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. its kinda fluffy but i needed to have this in order to move along with the story. Also, I created a facebook page for my stories so please go to #!/Blackwaterfever25FanfictionS tories and like the page. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. It encourages me to write better and to update sooner. thank you so much and please keep reading and reviewing. **

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch.7

Leah was bored. She was sick of doing paperwork at KCR. She was an agent now and she wanted to actually be doing something. Whenever she tried to bring it up with Charlie, he'd always make some excuse to change the subject.

"Charlie, I'm not a child. I can't keep sitting in my office doing nothing," Leah said. She only called Charlie by his name when she was upset.

"You aren't doing nothing. You're doing important paperwork," Charlie said, sipping his beer. He hated talking about work at home. Especially on a Sunday. Sunday afternoon meant family dinner in the Clearwater/ Swan house. They were a blended family who always tried to keep in touch. No matter how old the kids were, or where they lived, they always came home to see their parents. Seth lived the farthest, in Seattle, attending medical school.

"Dad… I'm doing other agents paperwork. Do you have any idea how it feels to read about other people's interesting adventures and I'm stuck in Washington?"

"Lee, you aren't ready for a mission," Charlie finally sighed.

"How am I not ready? I passed my training program and my final test. Not to mention I broke your precious Jacob Black's shooting record," Leah said.

"Why do you do that? There is no competition between you and Jacob. You don't have to prove you're better than him," Charlie said, looking his daughter in the eye.

"Because Dad, you put him on a pedestal. No one can even come close to him in your eyes. I'm an agent now too so you can't be biased anymore."

"I'm not biased. I can't afford to be. The United States government put this agency in my hands. They trusted me to choose when my agents are ready and I won't abuse that trust. You aren't ready Leah."

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Leah asked.

"You know that's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't gotten an assignment that is right for you yet," Charlie said.

"I'll take anything."

"Fine. You wanna go to Albuquerque and investigate dognappings then sure, I'll buy you a one way ticket today." Leah scowled. She wanted a real mission.

"Dad… you know I want something better," Leah said.

"Then you'll wait." Charlie muttered.

"Dinner's ready!" Sue shouted from the kitchen. Leah sighed and followed Charlie to the dining room. She didn't want their conversation to be over but she had no choice. Leah, Bella and Edward sat on one side of the table while Seth sat on the other, with Sue and Charlie on each end of the table. Edward mixed perfectly with Bella's slightly wacky family. After getting over his initial fears, he bonded with each family member. Sue loved that he could cook, Seth liked that he could play a mean game of Legend of Zelda, Charlie loved that Edward was one of his best agents, and Leah loved that he could keep up with her family's antics. Just as they were about to sit down and say prayer, the door opened and Emily entered wearing the most revealing mini skirt and tank top. In October.

"Sorry I'm late," she said in an annoying squeaky voice. She took a seat next to Seth and he cringed. He hated that he was related to her. Especially after what she did to Leah. The only people at the table that knew anything about what really happened were Leah, Seth, Bella, and Edward by default. Emily plastered on a big smile and waved to each of her extended family members.

"Slut," Bella coughed under her breath

"Whore," Seth hacked also.

"Bitch," Leah fake sneezed. "Sorry. We must all be coming down with something."

Sue glared at her children and bowed her head to pray.

"Thank you for your continuous blessings and for allowing us to have dinner with our family and loved ones. In your name. Amen"

"Amen," everyone chimed after her. They began to dig into the brisket Sue made and ate in silence.

"So Edward," Sue began, "You work with Charlie. That must be fun."

"Actually it's kind of intimidating. I've looked up to Chief Swan for the longest time," Edward said.

"There's nothing to be intimidated by. He's a man just like you. He leaves his skivvies hanging around the bedroom floor just like any other man. No matter how many times I tell him to pick them up," Sue smiled. Edward grinned back and took a bite of his roasted potatoes. Leah cleared her throat.

"That's gross Mom," Leah said.

"How is that gross? It's true. Your father leaves his underwear out on our bedroom floor. It's impossible to get around," sue said. Leah huffed and took a sip of her water.

"You look familiar Edward. Do I know you?" Emily said.

"Nope," Edward said quickly. He hoped she didn't recall the time where he and Jacob were at the bar and talked to Emily and her friend Victoria.

"He just has one of those faces," Bella said. "I doubt you know him. He doesn't really hang out with _your_ crowd."

"What's that supposed to mean Bella? My crowd?"

"Ya know… women of the night…"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked sounding offended.

"I think they call them prostitutes now Bells," Leah added.

"Right, right. Prostitutes. Sorry to offend you by my old fashion reference of your kind." Bella said. Leah smirked and tried to keep from laughing.

"Bella. Leah. That's enough." Charlie growled. They both tried to conceal a laugh and went back to their food. Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Nope… I think we've met before," she said. Edward tried to act natural.

"I don't think so."

"Have you ever been to that bar by the dock? Umm it's called the Drunken Monkey." She asked.

"Who the hell goes to a bar called the Drunken Monkey?" Seth mumbled. Leah and Bella both snickered.

"Seth," Sue warned. "What has gotten into you 3?"

"Not as many things as Emily has had in her," Leah mumbled. The three siblings cracked up, not even bothering to cover it up. Leah knew it was immature but Emily had the nerve to show up to the family dinner and act as if nothing had happened. Like she hadn't slept with Leah's fiancé.

"Enough!" Charlie said raising his voice. "I don't know what is wrong with you children. But that's exactly what you're acting like. 24 and 22 year old children!" Charlie stood up and went outside.

"You three will apologize to Emily," Sue said through clenched teeth.

"I'm good," Leah said.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't." Leah said standing up also.

Emily snapped her fingers and smiled, as if she just realized something. "That's how I know you! You're friends with Jacob!" Leah nearly fell over. Everyone looked to Edward.

"Jacob… who?" Edward said trying to defuse the situation. He knew he only had one friend named Jacob.

"Jacob Black," she said. Leah nearly threw up. Emily and Jacob were together once upon a time. And a week ago, so were Leah and Jacob. Leah cringed.

"Oh…yeah… that Jacob," he said.

"Yeah, and you went home with Victoria that night and Jacob and I hit it off. Well obviously you and Vicky didn't get along because you're here with Bella," Emily said. Bella glared at Emily.

"Jesus… it there anyone you didn't fuck?" Leah yelled.

"Leah Charlotte Clearwater! You will watch your mouth!" Sue exclaimed.

"Lee, I don't know what your problem with me is," Emily said.

"Are you that fucking dense?" Leah shouted, feeling her face burn from anger.

"Leah!" Sue screamed again, trying to stop her daughter. She couldn't believe how this had escalated and she had no idea why everyone was attacking Emily. She was like a 4th child to her and it hurt her that they were all ganging up on her. Leah exhaled and stormed out of the house.

"What is going on with all of you?"

"Ask Emily," Seth said, in disgust, taking his plate into the kitchen.

Sue turned to Emily and gave her a curious look.

"I don't know what he's talking about Aunt Sue," Emily said innocently.

"Oh, bullshit! You're a slut and you know it!"

"Bella! Not you too!"

"She slept with Sam, Sue! Leah didn't want you to know. But this bitch broke Sam and Leah up!" Sue looked shockingly at Emily.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"I didn't know they were still together."

"Liar." Bella said

"It doesn't matter! You slept with your cousin's fiancé. That is unacceptable Emily!"

"But I-"

You need to leave," Sue said suddenly.

"But… Aunt Sue."

"Get out of my house Emily and don't come back until you know how to treat family," Sue shouted. Emily pouted before leaving the house in tears. Sue placed her head in her hands and exhaled.

"Why didn't Leah tell us?" She asked.

"I dunno… Pride maybe. We didn't know who you'd side with," Bella said.

"I would have sided with Leah. She did nothing wrong. Emily is the one to blame."

Meanwhile Leah sat in her blue Voltzwagen Beetle, trying to keep from running Emily over with her car. When she saw Emily run out of the house, tear filled eyes; Leah wanted to turn on her car, put it in drive and mow her cousin down but stopped herself realizing that she needed to get home. She was thinking radically and she needed to be in her own house before she did something she'd regret.

Leah drove down the road, refusing to turn on the radio. Things had gone from bad to worse. Emily had slept with Jacob. The same Jacob that Leah had slept with. Realization hit Leah like a brick. That was why Jacob had run out of her office that day after seeing the picture of Emily. He had recognized her. A shiver went down Leah's spine and she felt dirty. She wasn't the type of person who had one night stands but what were the odds that she would have a one night stand with a guy who also slept with her cousin. Leah thought about it and realized the odds would be kind of high, since Emily was the most promiscuous girl Leah knew. When they wrote the song, Timbaland must have known Emily personally.

* * *

**A/N: I hate Emily... I truly do. I can even tolerate Bella if someone writes her in a likeable light but I have never read a story where I liked Emily. Even in the original stories, I have had a pure dislike of Emily. I guess that's why I always write her in an ugly light. I just dont like her character. **

**Also, I've gotten some reviews asking why Leah is such a jerk to Jaocb. Well, ladies and gentleman, Leah has a slight jealousy problem. She hates that Charlie sees Jacob as the golden child. But You'll read more about that later on in the story. There's a lot of stuff that will come to light later on in this story like Jacob's commitment phobia and what caused him to get that way, Leah's jealousy of Jacob, and of course the big mission that will ultimately bring Jacob and Leah together. This story is nowhere near done so buckle up and enjoy the ride!**

**Please keep reading and Reviewing and of course ENJOYING. Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and to the readers that have added me to their favorite authors list.. I really appreciate it! Thank ya'll so much! **

**P.S. Congrats Usain Bolt for your Gold Medal! Go team Jamaica! (go team USA too!)**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch. 8

Jacob could tell today was going to be terrible. It was just one of those days where he woke up, and just knew everything would go bad. Normally he walked into work on Mondays with a smile on his face but something was off. It had already been a while since he'd gotten any mission and it was strange for him to go longer than a week without a new assignment. He walked into his office only to see a frightened Edward sitting in his chair.

"What's up?" he asked Edward. He shook his head.

"Nothing much. I had dinner with Bella's family yesterday."

"Good for you. How was it?"

"It was nice. I guess. Bella's stepmom Sue is probably the nicest person you will ever meet. And her little brother Seth is actually kinda cool. He's a medical student. I had a lot of fun, actually. Ya know until Emily showed up," Edward said. Jacob eyes grew large.

"Emily was there?"

"Yup"

"I'm assuming Leah was there too?" Jacob asked, swallowing hard.

"Yeah. It was an interesting dinner. Somehow Emily recognized me from a year ago and your name came up."

"What?"

"Yeah." Jacob exhaled and looked across the hall into Leah's office. The door was shut and the blinds drawn. He approached her office cautiously and raised his hand to knock on the door. Almost as soon as his fist hit the wood, Leah's door flew open.

"What d'you want?" Leah asked angrily. Jacob tried not to drool over how good she looked. She was dressed in body hugging black jeans, a navy close fitting sweater, and knee high caramel colored high heel boots. Her hair was wavy and gracefully bounced on her shoulders.

"Just wanted to say good morning," Jacob said, making up an excuse.

"Why?" Leah asked, squinting her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Okay…"

Jacob stared at her, waiting for Leah to say anything about Emily. She gave him a blank stare. "Okay..." he walked out of her office and back into his own.

"Did she say anything?" Edward asked.

"No," Jacob said suspiciously. "I don't get it. You said she knew Emily and I had a past right?"

"Yeah. She knows you two were… _intimate_," Edward said. Jacob tried not to chuckle at Edward.

"Well I dunno, she never said anything to me about it," he said. Edward rose from his seat and walked to the door. "Where are you headed?"

"Firing range. Wanna come?" Edward offered

"Yeah," Jacob said. He followed Edward down stairs and into the basement.

"Hello gentleman," Emmett McCarthy said, emerging from the weapons room. He was an arms specialist and Jacob and Edward's friend.

"Hey," they both said.

"Just a quick practice?" he asked. They nodded their heads and chose their weapons. Jacob chose his old faithful, a 9 mm glock, while Edward chose a .38. The targets came into perspective and they both put their goggles on and took aim at the targets.

"Ready?" Jacob asked his best friend. Edward nodded his head and fired 3 quick shots at the target shaped like a man, just as Jacob fired his. They stopped and looked out at the targets. A smile spread across Jacob's face.

"Son of a bitch," Edward said, ripping his goggles off. He looked between his and Jacob's targets and groaned. Edward's target had 3 shots in it. One in the arm, and 2 in the abdomen. Jacob's target had 1 shot in the face and 2 in the chest.

"How do you do that?" Emmett asked, amazed. Jacob simply shrugged.

"It's a gift," he said smugly. Just as they were all laughing, the click of heels across the concrete interrupted them. All three looked at Leah. She smiled at each of them and reached for her favorite weapon of choice, a silver magnum. Emmett, Edward and Jacob watched her intently as she slipped on her goggles, and aimed at her target.

"Looks like you've got a fan, Jacob," Emmett said pointing to Leah's target. Instead of a regular target, there was a picture of Jacob, smiling widely.

"I think she knows," Edward whispered. Jacob could only nod his head. They watched as she fired a single shot and stared at the picture of Jacob in shock. A solitary hole in Jacob's forehead decorated the smiling picture of him. Leah smirked to herself and took the goggles off of her face.

"Damn," Emmett muttered. "It's like James Bond was reincarnated into a hot woman."

Emmett's comment annoyed Jacob and he didn't know why.

Leah unloaded her gun and placed it down. She sent an icy glare Jacob's way and walked out of the firing range and into the elevator.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"I slept with her cousin before I slept with her," Jacob stated. Emmett laughed even harder.

"Ha! You're a fucking idiot. Women don't like it when you have sex with their relative and then have sex with them," he said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why'd you do it?" Emmett asked. Jacob wanted to punch him hard in the nose.

"He didn't know they were related," Edward said, coming to his best friend's defense.

"Huh… well you know what they say. Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned," Emmett said.

"I think I should go talk to her," Jacob muttered.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. Jacob exhaled and turned to leave the range.

"Jacob, wait," Emmett said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your motorcycle when she kills you?"

Jacob stuck up his middle finger and got into the elevator. Jacob warily knocked on Leah's office door, only to hear nothing on the other side. He opened it anyways and nearly jumped at the look of pure hatred on Leah's face.

"Umm, Leah, can I talk to you?" He asked. Leah didn't respond, but simply glared at him. Jacob shut the door behind him and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Leah.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she said, oddly calm.

"I didn't even know that Emily was your cousin until I saw the picture," Jacob said.

"You and Sam should start up some type of club. You're both dogs," she said.

"I am _nothing_ like Sam Uley," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Really? You both fucked me _and_ Emily. If that doesn't make you bosom buddies, I don't know what does," Leah said, rising from her seat.

"So you admit we slept together," Jacob said. Leah gave Jacob a disbelieving look.

"You're joking right? Out of all the bullshit that's going on, you have the fucking nerve to bring up the fact that I admit we slept together? Yes Jacob, we slept together. I admit it. I admit that I feel dirty just thinking about the fact that you had me in your bed and probably had Emily there too. I'm disgusted that I not only shared my fiancé with Emily, but I shared my one night stand with her too," Leah said furiously.

"Okay, yes, I was sleeping with Emily but I had no idea you were related until I saw her in that picture last week. I would never have-"

"What? Slept with me? If you had known I was Emily's cousin, what would you have done?" Leah asked.

"I… I," Jacob didn't know how to answer that question. Would he have stopped himself from sleeping with Leah had he known she was Emily's cousin. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Get the fuck outta my office Black and if you ever come back, I'll treat you like that target downstairs," Leah said, staring at Jacob hostilely. Jacob got the hint and left her office quickly, leaving Leah to feel like dirt all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Ch. 8, tadaaaa! Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story and for reviewing. Please keep doing what youre doing! **

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch.9

"Black, conference room, now!" Charlie said, poking his head into Jacob's office. Jacob stood up and followed Charlie into the room and wondered what was going on. Realization hit Jacob like a ton of bricks. If Emily had called him out at the dinner table, that meant that Chief was there too. He was going to fire him for sleeping with his niece. As Jacob entered the room, he noticed Leah sitting in one of the chairs along with Emmett and Alice across from her and on either side of Charlie.

_Okay,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe this isn't about Emily. Maybe people have been hearing Leah and I argue and maybe this is an intervention. But why were Alice and Emmett here?_

Jacob sat in the chair next to Leah and she scowled. Charlie handed each of them a file and Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was a mission. It still didn't explain why Leah was here.

"Amun Al-Qasim is the number one arms dealer in Egypt," Charlie explained.

"Al-Qasim… why does that sound familiar?" Jacob asked.

"Because 15 years ago, I killed Al-Qasim," Charlie said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Leah muttered.

"That's because I killed a decoy. 15 years ago, Amun Al-Qasim was just a small time arms dealer in a suburb of Cairo. It was supposed to be a quick job but when my team and I got there we realized it wasn't what it seemed. We quickly realized that Al-Qasim wasn't just selling small time guns and bombs; he was in the process of developing a nuclear war head. When we took him and his team down, we assumed the whole operation would stop but we found out recently that not only is Al- Qasim alive, but he's developing the same nuclear warhead but with new technology," Charlie explained.

"What type of technology?" Leah asked. Emmett cleared his throat and began to speak.

"This new warhead is designed and engineered to attach to water particles in the air and use it as a conductor to release a strain of biochemical that could make a group of people sick. If someone were to get ahold of it, the only thing they would need to do was release it in an international airport and millions of people could be infected with it. One carrier could infect upwards of 2,000 people just by being in the same room with them."

"What are the effects of the biochemical?" Jacob wondered.

"We don't have concrete evidence but we have a general idea," Alice explained. "Once a person is exposed to the biochemical, it flows into the blood stream, causing the blood cells to fight against the foreign cells. By doing so it attempts to rid the body of the cells by releasing it from the nose, eyes and mouth. The really bad part is that the biochemical cells cling to the blood cells causing whoever came in contact with the biochemical to bleed to death."

"That would be catastrophic," Jacob said.

"Indeed," Charlie said. "That's why you two are here." Jacob didn't like the sound of that. "You two need to make sure that Amun Al-Qasim never sells that warhead. He needs to be taken care of and as far as I'm concerned, you two are the best we've got," Charlie said. Jacob shook his head.

"Sir, no offence to Agent Clearwater but she's a new agent. Perhaps this assignment is more equipped for someone more… experienced," Jacob said. Leah glared at him.

"Sir, I'm plenty ready for this mission," Leah defended.

"I know you are. But Agent Black has a point. That's why this is a good partnership. You _both_ will go to Egypt and kill Amun Al-Qasim," Charlie said. Jacob wanted to argue more but knew that what the Chief said goes. He nodded his head. "You leave in 3 days, so I suggest you two do your research and get prepared. Here are your passports." Charlie handed Jacob and Leah two passports.

"Leah Shepard?" Leah asked, reading the passport.

"Jacob Shepard?" Jacob muttered.

"Please don't tell me we pose as a married couple," Leah asked.

"Okay, I won't," Charlie said. "This is a very important mission. Several of America's enemies want this war head. You won't only be ridding the world of a very dangerous man, but you'll be saving millions of people." Leah and Jacob both nodded their heads and stood up to leave. Leah internally cursed. She didn't want to be Jacob's partner or play wife. She wanted this mission on her own. Leah walked out of the room first, trying to keep her anger in check. This assignment was a double edged sword. She was happy that she had been assigned a mission that was so important but she hated that she would be spending an indefinite amount of time with Jacob. She couldn't even stand the sight of him after what she'd heard about him and Emily. And he had the nerve to come into her office and act as if nothing happened. Leah admitted, the target thing was a bit overdramatic but she had to get her point across.

Leah went into her office and threw the file onto her desk and ran her fingers through her hair. Just as she had sat, a rapping at her door made her look up.

"Look, I know you aren't too happy about this mission, and to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel either," Jacob said, standing in the doorway of Leah's office. "I've never had a partner before so this is gonna be new to the both of us. I was just thinking that we could at least be civilized to one another."

Leah wanted to tell him "Eat horse shit and die" but she knew he was right; they had to at least be civilized to one another. But Leah didn't have to like it.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Good," Jacob said with a smile. "I was thinking maybe we could go down to the file room and find out more about Al-Qasim."

Leah nodded her head, grabbed her file and led the way down the hall.

They grabbed several boxes of old information, sat down in adjacent seats, and began to read the files.

"So Amun Al-Qasim is 54 years old, married to Kevi Al-Qasim, and has 2 sons. Ben Al-Qasim and Demetri Al-Qasim," Jacob said, reading off the file in his hand. He looked at the picture of Amun and stared into his dark orbs. They looked almost evil.

"Apparently Ben Al-Qasim is married and followed Daddy into the arms business but he's a… ugh son of a bitch, he's a nuclear and biochemical energy specialist. Well there's our link," Leah said.

"What about the other son?" Jacob wondered.

"There's no information on him. The last time he was seen was in Italy. Some place called Volterra," Leah explained.

Jacob chuckled. "He's a monk. Volterra is this really ancient monastery dating back to the 1700s. If that was the last place they saw him, he was probably being indoctrinated into the monastery. It's a really strict place. No visitors allowed type of thing."

"How d'you know about it then?"

"Uh… a friend of mine was a photographer for this magazine and they invited her to take pictures of them," Jacob said, sounding sad. Leah peeked at him through her veil of hair. She knew that by friend, he probably meant 'girl I slept with one time'.

"Anyways, he isn't a threat to us. The Volturi are very peaceful people," Jacob said turning back to the file. Leah nodded her head.

"Whatever you say Jake," she said. Jacob's head snapped up.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Your name," she replied.

"No, I mean… you called me Jake."

"Yeah, that's a variation of the name Jacob. Haven't you ever had anyone ever call you Jake?"

Jacob shook his head, mostly trying to shake off the impending memories that threatened to enter his brain. He couldn't go there. Not now. He had to focus on the mission and solely the mission. No Renesmee allowed.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9. Can you tell I have no idea what I am talking about when it comes to that biochemical mumbo jumbo? I made all of it up, with help from movies I've seen. **

**Also I forgot to thank my mom in the last chapter for her help with the guns thing. I know nothing about guns and she was advising me on different types which is totally badass that she knows about guns. But its also kinda scary. lol**

**Thank you all so much for ready and reviewing this story, and as always, keep doign just that! I love writitng this story and I hope you all love reading it. The next update should come pretty quickly if I dont get distracted by some awesome stories I've been reading on here. **

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch.10

_Flashback_

"_Jake!" Renesmee yelled after him, pulling him into the old building. She was the only person he allowed to call him Jake. "Isn't this beautiful?"_

"_Yeah, I guess," Jacob said. "It's kinda dusty." _

"_The architecture is beyond beautiful. I still can't believe we're actually here in Volterra. It would be a great place to get married," she said, winking at him. Jacob sighed. _

"_Nessie, they barely let us be here now. What would make you think they'd let us get married here?" _

"_I dunno. But we need to find a place soon Jake," Renesmee said, lacing her fingers into his. Jacob felt her engagement ring rub against his finger. He looked down at his fiancée and into her chocolate brown eyes. Renesmee smiled up at him and pulled out her camera to flash a picture of Jacob. _

"_Perfect," she said. Jacob grinned at her before pulling her into a soft kiss and walking into the monastery. _

"Hey, earth to Black?" Leah said, snapping her fingers in front of Jacob's face.

"Yeah…" he said flatly.

"Umm, I'm gonna head home. We can finish up the research tomorrow. It's late and I haven't eaten all day," Leah said, rising from her seat.

"Yeah… sure," he said. He stood up too after her. "Hey, d'you maybe wanna get a bite to eat?"

Leah opened her mouth to say no thanks, but her growling stomach betrayed her.

"Come on, it's my treat," he offered. Leah hesitated but eventually nodded her head.

They walked out of the building together.

"Just follow me," Jacob said. "I know a place that has the best burgers."

Leah nodded her head and got into her car. She watched as Jacob got onto his black motorcycle and pulled out, before she followed behind him. They finally parked at this small 24 hour diner.

Jacob gestured for Leah to follow him. She locked her car door and entered the quant diner.

"I feel like I just stepped into the 50s," she said.

"Well, it's the best burger and fries joint you'll find in all of Washington!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever," Leah mumbled. They sat in a nearby booth and waited for the waitress to come take their order. She rolled over to their table in roller blades, a few seconds later, her long black hair in a ponytail, accented with one long braid out front. She was tall. Probably 6'1 Leah guessed and could have easily been a model.

"Hi, welcome to Amazon Diner, what can I get you?" the woman said.

"Zafrina?" Jacob asked. The waitress looked up from her writing pad and made eye contact with Jacob.

"Oh my God. Jacob? Hi!" she squealed. Jacob stood up and hugged the waitress. Leah looked at the mini reunion going on and assumed the tall, model like girl was one of Jacob's exes.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you since Nessie's-" Jacob cut her off before she said the word that he dreaded to hear.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing here?"

"I have to make money in order to go to Medical school," she said.

Medical School, Leah thought. This girl was pretty _and _smart. How had Jacob gone from this girl to Emily?

"Good for you."

"Oh, sorry. We just were catching up and I forgot that there are hungry people here," Zafrina said. She turned to Leah. "What can I get you?"

"Umm I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries and to drink I'll take an orange soda," Leah said confidently.

Zafrina smiled at her. "Nice! That's my favorite too."

"I guess I'll take the same," Jacob said. Zafrina smiled at both of them and told them their food would be out shortly before walking away.

Leah fiddled with her menu. "So… ex-girlfriend?"

"Who? Zafrina? No… she's a friend," Jacob said.

"Right," Leah scoffed.

"She was friends with one of my friends," Jacob explained.

"Oh," Leah mouthed.

"Why d'you care anyways?"

"I'm nosy," Leah said plainly.

It was Jacob's turn to scoff. "Right."

They sat in silence until Zafrina brought their food and drinks out to them. She placed each plate and drink in front of Jacob and Leah and sighed.

"I still can't believe you're here. It's been like 3 years," Zafrina said. She paused and looked at the ground. "I still have her camera."

Jacob looked up from his meal and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I'm just saying stupid things. Umm call me if you need anything," Zafrina said walking away. Leah took a bite of her fry.

"What was she talking about?" she asked. Jacob pushed his plate of food away.

"Nothing!" Jacob snapped. Leah peeked at him warily. "Sorry. I just-"

"Don't apologize for snapping. I yell at you all the time."

"Yeah, why do you do that?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"For the sake of our new partnership, I'm not going to divulge why I hate your guts," Leah responded. She pushed her burger away from her and exhaled.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said.

Jacob pulled a 20 out of his pocket and put it on the table before rising up to leave.

"Jacob, wait," he heard behind him as he exited the diner. He turned to see Zafrina holding a camera in her hand. "Here"

"This isn't mine," Jacob sighed, recognizing the black professional camera.

"It's not mine either," she said handing Jacob the camera. He took it into his hands and touched the lenses softly.

"Don't be a stranger Jacob," Zafrina said, pecking his cheek lightly. She gave him a small smile and went back into the diner. Leah watched as Jacob's face glazed over while he examined the camera.

"Black?" she called.

"Yeah," he said, looking up. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and Leah froze. She wasn't good with dealing with people who cried. She rarely cried so tears were kind of like her kryptonite. The last time she remembered crying was when her father died in the line of duty when she was 5.

Jacob cleared his throat and shoved the camera into his bag on the back of his bike.

"Um, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, hoping onto the bike and starting it with a roar. Leah watched as he rode off and stood there, next to her car, dumbfounded. What the hell had happened to him?

* * *

**A/N: SO, heres a small glimpse into Jacob and Renesmee's past but you'll find out more later on in the story. I should be updating soon but no promises. Thanks for the support everyone and I'm glad you love reading this story as much as I love writing it!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight **

* * *

Ch.11

_I'm only doing this because I'm nosy,_ Leah told herself as she pulled out the file labeled Black, Jacob. She yanked it out slyly and glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her. She opened it up and skimmed through it, skipping over reports of some of Jacob's missions. As much as it stung her to admit, it was impressive. She went to his family file and read that he had a father and two sisters.

"Huh, no secret wife?" she muttered flipping the page. She spoke too soon. There was a picture of a girl with bronze ringlets, long down her shoulders, and doe like brown eyes. Under the picture, it read Renesmee Cullen and in bright red colors it said deceased. She ruffled through the file again and fell upon a small yellow sticky note. She turned to the page and read over it, her eyes growing wide as she read it.

"Cullen?" Leah said to herself. She glanced at the picture again and realized she looked just like Edward.

"What're you doing?" A deep voice boomed behind her. Leah almost jumped out of her skin as she slowly turned around. Sam stood in the doorway with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's just you," She said disgusted.

"Well nice to see you too Leah," he said, entering the room.

"What the hell do you want Uley?" she asked. Sam took a step closer to her, trying to see whose file she had in her hand. Leah noticed and put the folder behind her back.

"Whose file is that?" he asked.

"None of your damn business!" she snapped.

"Oh come on Lee Lee. Can't we stop with the harshness?" he pouted.

"You cheated on me with my cousin you smug son of a bitch. So no, we can't."

"For the record, I never wanted to hurt you. Emily and I were just… caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Leah said, making her way from in front of Sam. She turned but he caught her arm in his hand, pulling her back into him.

"I've missed you so much Lee Lee," he whispered into her ear. His hot breath caused nausea to rush through Leah's body. She shoved him away and scowled at him.

"Call me that name again, and I _will _cut your penis off!" she said storming out of the room, file in hand.

Meanwhile Jacob was softly touching the camera Zafrina had given him from last night. He hadn't slept last night and all he could think about was this stupid camera and the previous owner. Edward entered Jacob's office but stopped when he recognized the camera. It used to belong to his cousin's.

"Is that…" Edward trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. Jacob nodded. "How?"

"I went to this diner yesterday and Zafrina works there," Jacob explained sadly. "She had it this whole time. This entire time. She gave it to me." Edward sat down in front of his best friend. "I looked through it a million times last night."

Edward nodded his head and let Jacob vent. "There are pictures of trips we took, parties we went to. There was even a picture of us at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, dancing. I tried not to feel sad, ya know. I tried to remember how I felt when we were together and for the first time in a while, it didn't sting as much. Is it wrong that it doesn't hurt anymore?" Jacob asked.

"No man, it just means you're growing up. You're dealing with your feelings and moving on," Edward said.

"I guess you're right," he said tossing the camera onto the desk.

"So I heard about your high profile case… when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Jacob said.

"Oh," Edward said raising his eyebrows. "I'm just happy you guys are getting along."

"No, it's not like that. We just agreed to be civil. Leah still hates me though," Jacob sighed.

"Hate is loves ugly cousin," Edward said. Jacob chuckled.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Jacob asked laughing.

"I dunno. I think I read it in a fortune cookie." They both laughed.

"She called me Jake yesterday," Jacob blurted out. "It was weird. Hearing someone call me that besides Nessie." Edward shrugged.

"Maybe it's a step in the right direction," Edward offered.

"Maybe," Jacob nodded.

* * *

**A/N: hey so I know its short but I had no idea how to add more to this chapter without delving into the juicyness of the next chapter which of course is the mission!**

**Thanks to roxymari.28 for giving me the idea for Leah looking up a file on Jacob! I always love your reviews and I am always grateful to you. **

**So I read a review that said they didnt like Nice Leah. I'm just gonna say, dont get it twisted, she's still a bitch, she's just calmed down a bit. I mean wouldnt you be nice to someone youre gonna have to be around 24/7? But dont worry "nice leah" wont last long! **

**As always... keep reading and Please please PLEASE keep reviewing! I love you all! **

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

Ch. 12

Leah was silently packing her bag. She threw jeans, her favorite sneakers, and her trusty sports bra into her already full bag.

"You might wanna pack something more sexy Lee," Bella said sitting on Leah's bed.

"Why?" she asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well… I dunno. You're gonna be spending an indefinite amount of time with Monsieur Sexy… I'm just saying. Sexy time could ensue."

"No… nothing is going to happen between Black and I. I'm packing things that make me comfortable. I can't be shooting a gun when my tits are constricted in a corset," Leah said.

"You have a corset?"

"No…" Leah said quietly. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Whatever you say… "

"Yeah… hand me that flat iron," Leah ordered.

"I thought you wanted to be comfortable," Bella teased, before handing Leah the flat iron. Leah gave Bella the finger and tossed the flat iron into the bag. Leah zipped it shut.

"So, are you sure you'll be okay here?" she asked.

"Of course, this isn't my first time in your house Leah," Bella said.

"I know, I know, but it's your first time house sitting. Make sure you water the plants, oh and feed Charlie."

"Ummm I don't know why I would feed dad but okay."

"No not dad, Charlie. She's my pet snake." Bella's brown orbs grew to the size of saucers.

"You got a pet snake?"

"Yeah… I told you this forever ago."

"I thought you were joking!"

"Why would I joke about that? There's a box of mice in the den but if you run out just go to Petsmart. Charlie only likes the white ones.

"Great! So not only do you have a snake named after our father, it's a racist snake. What if I got a black mouse?"

"She won't eat it," Leah said. "I dunno… she just likes the ugly white ones."

"You're hilarious," Bella said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"NO hanky panky in my house!"

"Whatever do you mean sister?" Bella asked, batting her eyelashes

"I mean… you and Edward in my house, fucking like rabbits. So help me if I find out you two were in here doing anything—"

"Relax! Edward and I haven't even done anything past kissing."

"Well I don't believe that bullshit," Leah scoffed.

"It's true. He wants to wait until our wedding night."

"Oh god… you're dating a virgin," Leah laughed.

"No," Bella defended. "He isn't a virgin. He just wants to wait. He told me he made the mistake of jumping into bed with women he didn't care about and he cares about me so he wants to wait."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Bells."

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah… I gotta go meet Black down at his house," Leah said, picking up her bag and heading towards her car. She placed it in the trunk before hugging Bella.

"Alright… have fun staying in my luxurious home." Leah joked. Bella's eyes looked sad and Leah recognized that look. She always used to get it whenever Charlie left for long periods of time. "Bells… I'll be fine."

"I know… I'm just being stupid… you know you're my best friend?"

"I thought Alice was your best friend."

"Nope. You're my best friend and sister. I love you Leah," Bella said. Leah fought hard not to roll her eyes. She hated emotional stuff. Most women were soft creatures who were in tune with their emotions while Leah stayed the hell away from them. Even when she got proposed to she didn't cry, she just kinda shrugged and said, fuck it. She wasn't cold hearted; she just wasn't as connected to her emotions as most people were.

"I love you too be Bella," she said, hugging her sister one last time. Leah got in her car and started it waving to Bella one last time before pulling out of her driveway.

While Leah was busy sharing emotions with Bella, Jacob was in his house trying to convince Edward to finally seal the deal with Bella.

"Dude, all I'm saying is she'll think you're a virgin if you don't," Jacob said.

"No she won't. She knows I'm not but she also knows I care about her. I want our first time to be special," Edward said. "And as you and Alice and the rest of my family love to point out, I've only known her for a month."

"Did I ever tell you that you have the potential to be a stalker?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Did I ever tell you that you're a womanizing man child?" Edward said back.

"Yeah… once or twice," Jacob smiled. He picked up a box and handed it to Edward.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's Nessie's camera… and some other Nessie stuff I had laying around," Jacob said. Edward opened the box and pulled out the camera along with several pictures and a shampoo bottle.

"You had her shampoo?" Edward wondered.

"Yeah… I used to use it because it made me feel like she was still here but now when I look at it, I don't feel anything."

"I'm proud of you man," Edward said, patting Jacob on the back. Jacob nodded his head and looked at his watch.

"Where the hell is Leah? I told her to be here by 7." he said standing up. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his doorbell rang.

"Maybe that's her," Edward offered.

"Better be."

But it wasn't Leah. It was something small, tan, and slutty.

"Emily?"

"Hey Jake… "She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. You haven't called me in a while," she pouted.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Jacob snapped.

"Why? Baby I missed you," she said, running her hands over his biceps. Jacob grabbed her by the wrists.

"Don't touch me. "He spat. Emily continued to pout and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That hurts my feeling Jakey," she said. He squeezed her wrists harder.

"Do NOT call me that!" he said through clenched teeth. Emily pushed her chest into him, so that their faces were inches away from one another. Jacob was getting upset. He didn't hit women but he was starting to consider it. He didn't want anything else to do with Emily and he just wanted her to leave before-.

"What the _fuck?_" Edward, Jacob and Emily all looked in the direction of the VW beetle that had just pulled into the driveway.

"Shit," Jacob and Edward said at the same time. Edward walked out the house and tried to block Leah from Jacob and Emily.

"What the fuck Black?" Leah shouted getting out of her car. "You tell me to come here so I can see my slut of a cousin pushing up on you?"

"That's why you haven't called me?" Emily asked. "Because of Leah?"

"Shut the hell up Emily," Jacob snapped. "Leah, this isn't what it looks like."

"This is exactly what it looks like," Emily said. She wrapped her arm and Jacob's and he pulled away. "This is so sad Lee… first Sam now Jacob… You just can't keep a man." Something in Leah's eyes switched. She wasn't angry anymore, no. Her eyes said that she was going crazy. In a flash she shoved Edward out of the way, and ran towards Emily. She pounced on top of her and punched her as hard as she could in the face. An audible crack was heard. Edward stood up to stop them but Jacob put his hand out. He was debating whether or not to break this girl fight up or to let Leah beat the shit out of Emily. He ultimately chose to do the right thing and pulled Leah off of Emily as she swung at her. Jacob held Leah in his arms as she shouted obscenities to Emily. Emily stood up with Edward's help and held her bleeding nose.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," Emily whined.

"You probably fucked him too! Do you have any idea what I am capable of? I will fucking bury you in a shallow grave and piss on it! I will fuck you up! Cross me again Bitch! Cross me again! I swear to god I will fuck you up," Leah kept shouting. Jacob carried her into the house and locked the door so she couldn't run out. "Put me down Black!"

Jacob let go of her but blocked her as she tried to run out the door.

"Stop!" he said.

"What the hell was she doing here?"

"I don't know. She just showed up. After what happened between us, I officially cut her off. I stopped calling her and everything." He explained.

"I don't give a fuck! We aren't in a relationship or anything. You can fuck whoever you want, but when I see it when we are supposed to be getting ready for our mission, that pisses me off!" she said.

Jacob sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was trying to get rid of her, I swear."

"Stop saying stuff like that Black! I'm not your wife. I don't care if she was giving you a blow job… it's just that it's an important day and you got distracted." Jacob's face got red as anger coursed through his body.

"I never get distracted!" he defended.

"Sure… as long as it doesn't have tits and a pussy, you don't get distracted. First that Renesmee chick and now Emily... real smooth Black," Leah snapped before realizing what she had said. She closed her eyes and breathed out. "Shit."

"What did you just say? How do you know about Renesmee?" he asked. Leah backed away from Jacob, trying to avoid him but he pulled her back to him roughly. "I asked you a question Leah!" Leah snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"I read your file," she said. "After what happened at the diner, I wanted to know more so I looked up your file."

"What?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"There was a picture of Edward's cousin and I was wondering why it was in there so I kept reading and I found out."

"Why didn't you just ask me Leah?" he asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Ask you?"

"Yes! Ask me. If you wanted to know anything about me, fucking ask! Don't go into my file and throw it in my face later on!"

"Were you really gonna tell me that you were engaged to someone who ended up getting shot because you got distracted?" Leah asked. Jacob ground his teeth together.

"You had no right," he said, shaking his head. "You had no right!" Jacob turned around and stormed out of the house, leaving Leah in his living room.

* * *

**A/N: tsk tsk tsk... leah leah leah... WHYYYYYY! lol I know I said the next chapter would be the mission but I had a stroke of genius and I wanted Jacob to find out about the file first and I wanted Emily to get a beat down... sooo :) I'm kinda evil but whatever! **

**Thanks soo much for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts... I love you guys for that! Keep reading and keep reviewing! **

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns twilight: My sexy Disclaimer! **

* * *

Ch. 13

Mr. and Mrs. Shepard walked through Cairo International Airport, silently, lugging their bags to the waiting car under their name. Jacob put his bag in the trunk and grabbed Leah's bag to put it with his. She smiled to thank him but he simply scowled and got in the car. Leah soon followed suit.

"Welcome to Cairo," the driver said, heading down the road. He took them to their hotel and let them out at the entrance. Jacob silently got out of the car, got the bags and headed toward the concierge. Leah tried to catch up to him but he was walking fast on purpose.

"Hello and welcome to Marriot Cairo, how can I help you?" the concierge said in a thick accent.

"Hi, we have a reservation. Shepard," Jacob said. The concierge typed into the computer before looking up and smiling.

"Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Shepard. Here are your keys," he said, handing them 2 hotel keys. "Newlyweds?"

Jacob smiled and grabbed Leah's hand. "Yeah. I wanted to go to Hawaii, she wanted to come here," he said, "As I'm sure you know, the wife always wins."

"I do know. Enjoy your stay." The man said. Jacob smiled at him and led Leah into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Jacob dropped her hand and scooted over to the opposite side. Leah glared at him and waited for the elevator to get on their floor.

When they finally got into the room, Leah gasped at how beautiful it was. It was twice the size of her rinky dink apartment. She dropped her bag and hopped onto the King sized bed, sinking into the plushness of it. She was focused on the mission but they had hours before they had to get down to business. For now she wanted to jump on the bed like a 4 year old.

"Can you believe this?" she said aloud.

"Rookie," Jacob mumbled angrily. Leah stopped rolling on the bed and looked over at Jacob who was placing his bag on the love seat. She sat up and walked over to Jacob, her hands on her hips.

"Okay! Enough Black," she said.

"What're you talking about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You know what I'm talking about… you have been icy to me since we got on the plane in Seattle," Leah said.

"Just focus on the mission Leah. That's what I'm doing," Jacob sighed.

"You're treating me like shit Black!" she yelled. "How can I focus on a mission when my partner hates my guts?"

"I don't hate your guts," he said.

"Yeah right! You barely said a word to me the entire plane ride and then when we got in the elevator, you let go of my hand like I had some type of disease. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I read your file. I shouldn't have done it and I shouldn't have thrown it back in your face. I was a bitch and I am sorry." Leah said.

"Just drop it Leah. I'm just trying to pretend like it never happened. Like we never hooked up and like you never read my file."

Leah ignored the hookup comment and kept going. "Jesus Christ! I'm sorry! How many times can I say this? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jacob stood in front of Leah and gripped her shoulders. "Leah, stop."

"No… not until you stop being a dick to me," Leah said. Jacob rolled his eyes as she chanted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm –" He couldn't take it anymore. He had to shut her up.

"Leah if you don't shut up, I will kiss you again and neither of us want that!" Jacob snapped. Leah stopped talking instantly and pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Thank you."

"Okay, I have an idea," Leah said.

"Leah…" Jacob warned.

"No… hear me out. You get to ask me anything you want. Anything at all. 3 questions maximum. And I answer honestly."

"How is that fair, you read my file," Jacob responded.

"But I didn't read all of it, I just read about Cullen and what happened to her." Jacob flinched slightly but ended up sighing.

"Fine. Question one—"

"Wait!" Leah yelled. She sat down on the bed and tucked her legs up to her chest. "Okay, I'm ready."

"And you had to get in the fetal position why?"

"I dunno. You could ask some heavy questions and I hate heavy questions. I always get pissed and hit things. Go ahead," Leah urged. Jacob exhaled and began.

"Question One, why d'you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You used to."

Leah shrugged her shoulders and tucked e piece of hair behind her head. "Dad, I mean Charlie, always talked about you. Like you were god's gift to the agency. No one could touch you in his eyes and I guess it just used to tick me off. When you first joined the agency, I was about 19 and even though I was on the dean's list at my college, all Charlie could talk about was you. The son he never had. I was shocked my little brother Seth wasn't more offended but he knew he wasn't built for KCR. One day I just got sick of hearing you name at every family dinner, at every graduation, every birthday. Jacob did this or Jacob said that or Jacob is a great asset for the United States. I was done with the 'this is Jacob Black's world, we're just living in it' bullshit so I decided that I was gonna knock you off your pedestal," Leah explained. Jacob stared at her as she talked.

"You joined KCR because you wanted to be better than me?" he asked.

"It sounds stupid now, but that was the main reason I started. I kept going though, because I loved it. I genuinely love my job. I live and breathe KCR. It's in my blood."

"What d'you mean?

"Harry Clearwater was my father," she said.

"_The_ Harry Clearwater. As in the extraordinary 17 shots Harry Clearwater? You're joking?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Nope. I never really knew him because he died when I was so young but Dad tells me that he was a good man."

"He was a_ great _man! Do you know what your father did? He gave his life to save 5 members of his team. He was in Russia, well the Soviet Union at the time and—"

"I know the story Black, they had him surrounded so he told his team to run while he single handily took them down, only to be shot 17 times… I know. The story that no one knows is that he had a 3 and a 1 year old at home who didn't see him as Harry Clearwater, great agent of KCR. They saw him as Daddy. I was young but I'll never forget the look on my mother's face when they told her that her husband was dead. It's stuck in my memory forever," Leah said. This was why she hated heavy questions. It made her feel like she wanted to cry and crying was not an option. "Question two Black! Even though technically you already asked 3 questions."

"Alright… ummm Why Sam? He's kind of an asshole and he didn't seem like the settle down and marry you type."

"The Sam you know and the Sam I know are two different people. The Sam I know was a sweet guy who took me to prom and taught me how to drive and who had been my best friend since we were kids."

"But he cheated on you."

"Yeah I know… but before that. I loved him. I loved him with everything that I had. Every fiber of my being wanted him. But deep down I knew something wasn't right. When I first told him I was quitting my teaching job and joining the KCR, he tried to talk me out of it. I guess that's when I realized he wasn't for me. I needed someone who saw me as the formidable force I am. I needed someone who saw that yes I'm a chick in an almost all male agency but I am badass and I could probably kill you in the blink of an eye. I guess I haven't found that yet," Leah said.

"If I'm being honest, you scare me," Jacob admitted, smiling at her.

"Thanks Black," she said.

"We should get some rest. We have some searching to do tomorrow," Jacob said, lying back on the sofa behind him.

"What about question 3?" Leah asked.

"I'll save that one for later. Goodnight Leah."

"Goodnight Jake," she said reaching for the lamp to turn it off, before lying flat on the king size bed and stretching out to fall asleep.

Jacob closed his eyes and just as he was about to drift into a much needed sleep, his eyes popped back open.

_She called me Jake, and I didn't freak out_._ Huh_, he thought, before closing his eyes again, and falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys liked this update... I have to say, I love the reviews that everyone is leaving. It makes me happy. I'm like tinkerbell except for claps dont bring me back to life, reviews do... okay now that i officially seem like a crazy person, tell me what you guys think? Review please :) **

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****Dont own Twilight **

* * *

Ch. 14

Jacob and Leah woke up early the next morning, preparing for the first phase of the mission.

"So we aren't gonna just go in there and shoot em up?" Leah had asked, before stuffing a croissant in her mouth. Jacob shook his head.

"No rookie," he said. "We wanna get this right. We don't want him to be alive at the end of this. The first thing we have to do is get to know our target. We need to know him like the back of our hand. What does he do during the week? Or what does he do Sunday mornings? What time of day does he take a shower? Everything. We need to know his schedule."

"How are we gonna figure that out?" she asked.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Shepard are gonna go explore Cairo today. More specifically the shopping areas. Amun's wife and daughter in law Tia love to shop. Wouldn't it be nice if Tia, Kevi and Mrs. Shepard became friends?" Jacob said, before sipping his coffee.

"You obviously don't know me Jake, I hat people."

"Yes, Leah Clearwater does, but Leah Shepard doesn't. I suggest we go get washed up and head out before 10."

They each got dressed and Jacob was proud of himself as he looked at his ridiculously touristy outfit. Cargo Shorts, hideous loafers, and a floral shirt that belonged in hell. The goal was to blend in and Jacob knew he had succeeded. As he applied the sunscreen to his skin, Leah came out of the bathroom. Her hair was wavy and she paired a maxi dress with gladiator wedges.

"What the hell Clearwater?" Jacob asked examining her up and down. She was hot for sure. But she was too hot.

"What?" she asked.

"You look good."

"Thanks Black."

Jacob shook his head. "Oh that wasn't a compliment. You look too good. Go change into something else."

"No," Leah said, applying lip-gloss to her lips.

"No? Leah go change! You don't look like my wife. We are trying to blend in remember? You look like a fucking model. "

"Again, thanks."

"Leah just go change," Jacob said again, getting fed up. Leah flashed around and glared at him.

"Look, just because we're chummy now does not mean I won't kick your ass Black! No one tells me what I wear and can't wear. I think I look good and if you did the research, _like I did_, you would know that both Al-Qasim ladies are fashionistas who only hang with other fashionistas. If I approached them looking like… well you, they'd brush me off and I'd never get close. And if you're trying to get at least close to the son Ben, then I suggest that you wear something that makes you look smart. Or at least like a business man," Leah explained.

Jacob glared at her, but he knew she was right.

"Then again, what do I know? We should just put some sunscreen on our noses and look like the people I hate to see in the city. We'll just look up at the shiny buildings like it's the first time we've been in a fucking city." Leah moved to unzip her dress and Jacob stopped her.

"Wait!" He released her hands from his grasp and tried not to get intoxicated by her perfume. "You're right."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, mockingly.

Jacob cleared his throat and spoke louder. "You're right."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Shut the hell up Clearwater so I can go change," Jacob said, disappearing into his part of the closet.

* * *

"See what did I tell you?" Leah whispered to Jacob as they walked through the shopping area. Jacob had changed into a crisp pair of linen slacks and a light blue linen shirt with the first few buttons undone. Leah tried not to stare at the bare skin there and imagine what it would be like to lick chocolate off of him. Focus on the mission, she told herself. "We look like we belong."

"Is this the first time you've hung out with the popular crowd Clearwater?" he whispered back.

"Hardy Har Har, _honey_," She said pinching his hand that she was holding.

"Ow!"

"Excuse me?" A voice rang behind them. They turned around and flashed the fakest smiles known to man. A shorter woman stood in front of them. She also wore a maxi dress but paired it with gold flip flops, sunglasses, and a hay fedora.

"Yes?" Leah asked.

"Are those the new Franco Sarto sandals from Italy?" The shorter woman asked, taking her sunglasses off.

"Actually, yes," Leah said, flashing off her feet. "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are to die for! Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tia Al-Qasim by the way," The woman said extending her hand.

"Oh, I'm Leah Shepard and this is my husband Jacob," Leah said shaking Tia's hand.

"Nice to meet you. So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get those? I heard they weren't supposed to come out until next spring?"

"Well I have to thank my husband for that actually," Leah said gesturing to Jacob. He tried to hide his surprise by smiling weakly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jake here does financing for one of the designers and to thank him, they gave him these. You can imagine how I felt when Jake brought them home."

"Good husband," Tia muttered, biting her bottom lip. "Did you say financing?"

"Yes."

"I work mostly on Wall Street," Jacob said, going along with the lie.

"Well, this may seem ridiculously forward but my husband hosts a formal once a month and its tonight. I was wondering if you would like to attend?"

"We'd love to," Leah said excitingly.

"Great! Here's the address," she said handing Leah a card, "Then we can talk more about your shoes and maybe Jacob can give my husband Ben pointers on how to spoil his wife. See you then."

Jacob and Leah waved at Tia as she walked away and turned to walk back to their hotel.

"That was too easy," Jacob said.

"No... It was just right. Shoes are a woman's down fall."

"I guess…. Who's Franco Sarto anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know? I got these shoes from Bella. My shoe closet consists of different types of Chuck Taylors and like 2 pair of boots."

"Well, those puppies worked for us. I'd kiss your feet if I could."

"I am not opposed to that. Unless you have some type of weird, foot fetish, then all bets are off," Leah smirked.

"Of course!" Jacob joked. They turned the corner to walk into the hotel, but Leah stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"We need clothes," she said.

"We have enough clothes."

"No… we need clothes for the formal tonight. I can't wear what I have and you, well no offense but your fashion sense sucks," Leah said.

"You didn't think that when you were tearing my clothes off my body," Jacob whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yeah, let's go. But nothing to flashy Leah. The agency only gave us $10,000 for emergencies."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said waving him away as she approached a pair of sparkling, crystal covered platforms. "Where have you been all my life?" she said to them.

"Shoes are a woman's downfall huh?" Jacob asked, following her into the store.

* * *

**A/N: SHOES! am I right ladies? They are beyond awesome. So I hope you guys liked this update. I wanted to break the mission up into smaller bits that way you as readers not only get to enjoy the build up, but Jacob and Leah get time to fall in lurve! :) **

**Please keep reviewing and reading... they make me a happy girl :) **

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight. If I did, I'd own a huge house and hire Taylor Lautner as my cabana boy and use him for my disposal. Dont judge, you guys would do it too! **

* * *

Ch. 15

Leah zipped up the last inch of her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fantastic. The dip in the neck line accented her bust and the small belt at her waist made her look curvier than she was. Her beautiful peep toe Christian Louboutin shoes made her look taller than she actually was and her hair cascaded over her shoulder in soft ringlet curls. Her makeup was impeccable and all in all Leah felt like a million bucks. Lastly, Leah added her weapon holster full of knives up her thigh and pulled her dress down.

Jacob was having trouble with his bowtie when Leah walked out. He felt his jaw drop when he looked at what the green did against her russet skin. Words refused to form in his mouth and he was having a little trouble breathing. Leah was gorgeous, elegant, radiant, stunning, and picturesque. Jacob couldn't even think of enough words to describe her.

"Need some help?" she offered moving his hand to the side so she could fix his bow tie. Jacob couldn't take his eyes of Leah as she helped him. "Black, you're staring."

Jacob began to stutter. "I know… it's just…. Um Leah, you look really beautiful."

"Don't I always?" she joked.

"Yeah, but right now, you look so elegant and even if it's just for tonight. I'm glad you're my play wife."

Leah tried not to blush and examined Jacob's attire as well. "Well look at you. You look nice too. I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit Black."

"And you never will again. I hate these things. The next time I wear a suit is gonna be at my funeral," He said, combing his short hair back.

"Well what about your wedding day?"

"If I get married and that's a huge if, I'm gonna do it on the beach, with my bride, my best friend, her best friend and no one else."

"I can respect that," Leah said. "Okay let's go."

"Wait," Jacob said pulling her back. Leah's face heated up as he pulled her close to him. She could smell his cologne. It wasn't strong; it was fresh and made him smell almost woodsy.

"Jake… What are you doing?"

"Giving you your ring," he said, placing a beautiful ring and band set on her left ring finger.

"This is beautiful," Leah gasped.

"Glad you like it," Jacob said, placing his own silver band on his finger. "Now we can go."

Jacob opened the door and stood back. "After you ma' lady." Leah smirked at him and walked out the door.

_Focus on the mission, Focus on the mission,_ Jacob told himself repeatedly before closing the door behind him, and following Leah out of the hotel.

00000

Foreign and Domestic dignitaries filled the large ballroom where the formal would be held. Some were sipping drinks, some were chatting amongst themselves. And somewhere among them, Leah and Jacob knew Amun Al-Qasim and his son were there.

"You guys made it!" Tia squealed walking over to them. She gave them each a fake kiss on the cheek and stared at Leah. "You look fantastic. Are those Christian Louboutin?"

"Yes, of course I only wear the best!" Leah exclaimed.

"And you Jacob. You look very dapper this evening," Tia said.

"Well I'm only here as arm candy for my beautiful wife," Jacob said planting a small kiss on Leah's cheeks. She tried to keep her face from turning red, but failed miserably.

"Aww, you still blush when he compliments you, how sweet," Tia observed.

"Yup, it's like it's all new to me all over again."

"You guys most definitely are newlyweds then," A tall man said, standing next to Tis. "It will wear off soon, trust me. I know."

Tia playfully hit the man in the chest and rolled her eyes. "This is my husband Ben, Ben this is Leah and Jacob Shepard. I met them at the shopping center and we bonded over shoes."

"You and your shoes love," Ben said, kissing the top of his head. "Jacob, come with me. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here talking about shoes with our lovely wives. The husbands are over here talking about the one thing we love besides our women. Money."

Jacob nodded his head before turning to Leah and pulling her into a deep kiss. "Be back babe," he muttered before walking off with Ben.

Leah felt her face flush and she knew it was obvious that she was blushing.

"Wow, he has an effect on you Leah," Tia said.

"Yeah, whenever he does stuff like that, I get butterflies," Leah explained, being more truthful than she cared to believe.

"Champagne?" Tia offered her a fluke and Leah took it.

"Thank you. So umm what exactly does your husband do for a living?" She asked.

"Who cares, as long as I get to have a little fun because of it."

"Tia, darling there you are!" A nasally voice said behind them. Tia and Leah turned to the owner and an older woman, smiled to both of them.

"Oh, mother Kevi, this is Leah. Leah this is my mother in law Kevi," Tia said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Leah said.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. You look ravishing in that green," Kevi admired.

"Thank you. It's my husband's favorite color," Leah lied.

"And your husband is who?"

"The man over there Mother Kevi. Talking to Ben," Tia pointed out.

"Mm… my oh my what a handsome husband you have," Kevi stated.

"Their newlyweds," Tia said.

"Oh! Even better."

"And he got her those new Franco Sarto sandals I was telling you about," Tia continued.

"Well, Leah, my dear, I suggest you keep that husband of yours close, not only is he handsome but he has good taste in shoes. Are you sure he isn't gay?"

Leah nearly choked on her champagne thinking about that night her and Jacob had spent together. Kissing and touching and moaning. "Positive. He is not gay." Tia turned back to her mother in law and continued to talk about shoes for what felt like forever. Occasionally they would pull Leah in and she's oblige but most of the time, she was staring at Jacob as he laughed with the men, joking with them, even smoking a cigar.

"So where are you and Jacob from?" Kevi asked.

"New York. Well Manhattan to be precise," Leah said.

"Very nice. That explains your fashion sense," she said.

_Lady, if you saw my real closet, you might die from how many pairs of sweat pants I own_, Leah thought.

"Why Cairo though?"

"Pardon?" Leah asked, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Why honeymoon in Cairo. It's hot, it's dry, and you could have gone anywhere else in the world, why here?"

"I've always been fascinated with Egypt and I sort of dragged Jacob here. He wanted to go to Hawaii. I thought that this was a once in a lifetime vacation, so we came here."

"Well thank you for coming to my beautiful country and making it more radiant," a man said, standing in between Kevi and Tia. Leah recognized the man. She'd seen quite a few pictures of him. Pictures of him in files and she had read about him for nearly a week. The man before her was none other than Amun Al-Qasim.

* * *

**A/N: I know I keep cutting it up but next chapter I have some fun planned for Leah and Jacob and I swear to you, I am writing it right now! **

**In case you wanted some visuals, here are the links to some of the things Leah and Jacob were wearing **

(Leah's dress) /beautiful-summer-dresses-2012/sparkly-evening-dress/

(Leah's shoes) christian-louboutin-shoes/christian-louboutin-glitter-peep-toe-pumps/

(Leah's ring) engagement-ring/

(Jacob's ring) mens/item/1122/in_category/15

**Please, Keep reading and Keep reviewing. **

**XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dont own Twilight, unfortunately. :( **

**Warning: Theres some lemony smutty goodness coming up so get ready boys and girls. ;)**

* * *

Ch. 16

"Who is this beautiful woman you two have been hiding from me?" Amun said, looking up and down Leah's body. She felt weird. Not only was he man she was supposed to kill right here, in front of her, but he was checking her out. It was bizarre.

"This is Leah dear," Kevi said, her tone turning icy. Amun extended his hand and captured Leah's placing a kiss on top of it.

"It's very nice to meet you Leah," he said, not breaking eye contact. "What brings you here?"

"Tia invited me, and my husband and I couldn't resist. Who doesn't like dressing up?" Leah joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your husband?" Amun asked.

"He's over there talking to Ben dear," Kevi said glaring at Leah. What the hell had happened? Leah wondered.

"Lucky man," Amun muttered, turning his gaze back on Leah. Was this guy serious? He was openly flirting with Leah in front of not only his daughter in law but his wife. Leah turned around, praying that Jacob could sense something. Thankfully he saw who she was talking to, shot her a smile and strolled over to her.

"Speaking of the lucky man," Leah said. Jacob placed a hand around Leah's waist and pulled her to him.

"Hello," Jacob said.

"I'm Kevi," She said introducing herself first. Leah didn't know why but when Jacob shook Kevi's hand, it bugged her. "And this is my husband Amun."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Sorry I took so long babe," he said to Leah.

"Its fine," Leah muttered.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Excuse us," Jacob said to the trio of on lookers. Tia nodded her head sweetly while Kevi and Amun did nothing but blink. Jacob pulled Leah into his arms and spun her around. He placed one hand on her waist while the other held her hand.

"What the hell was that about?" Jacob whispered into her ear.

"I dunno. Amun was flirting with me. Like openly flirting with me. And then as soon as he came over Kevi started shooting daggers at me," Leah explained.

"Maybe she's upset that the most gorgeous woman here has captured her husband's attention," Jacob said.

Leah scoffed and looked into Jacob's eyes. "Doubt it."

"Never doubt your beauty, love," he said kissing her lips softly.

"Okay Black, what the hell did you smoke over there? Did they pass around the peace pipe? Is that why you're all lovey dovey on me and shit?" Leah asked.

"You're my wife, why can't I kiss you?" Jacob asked innocently. He knew what he was doing. He was using every excuse in the book to be near Leah. To kiss her. Being her fake husband was just a cherry on top.

"Jake… you know what I mean," Leah said. She had to nip this in the bud. If she didn't now, it would be a drunken mistake all over again, just less drunk and more mistakes.

"Look Leah, I know this is your first time, doing this but in order to go under cover, you have to be the character. I am Jacob Shepard and he happens to think his wife is fucking hot and he likes kissing her, okay?"

Leah simply nodded her head before resting it against Jacob's chest. They continued to dance as Jacob asked questions.

"Did you get anything useful out of any of them?"

"No, Kevi and Tia just talked about shoes, ugh, shoot me if I ever get that dense," Leah said.

"Coming from the woman who spent $1300 on the shoes she has on now."

"Fuck you Black, they're nice and you gotta admit they look great on me."

"I'd like to see them in the air along with your legs," Jacob whispered to himself.

"What?" Leah asked, not hearing all of what he said.

"Nothing."

"Keep saying shit to yourself Black, I might have to put you in a psych ward."

"The only thing that drives me crazy is you," Jacob said clearly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a confusing woman… that's all. You're nice to me now but what happens when this mission is over. Are you gonna go back to hating me?"

"I dunno, depends if you play your cards right," Leah joked.

Jacob looked down and glared at her.

"I was joking damn! Did you get anything outta Ben?"

"Not really," Jacob said. "But he invited us to his house for brunch Sunday. I said yes."

"Okay, maybe then we can get something out of them." The song ended and Jacob twirled Leah one last time before walking back over to Tia who was sipping on her champagne.

"You two have so much passion between you. It's intense to watch," she said.

"Tia…" Ben said awkwardly. "Sorry, my wife is a hopeless romantic."

"Don't apologize. It's refreshing," Jacob said. "Well, we better get going if we want to make it on time to your brunch tomorrow. Thank you again for inviting us."

"Yeah, I had a great time," Leah added. She was lying through her teeth.

"Of course. See you two tomorrow," Ben called, waving to them.

"Bye guys," Tia said after them.

* * *

Leah and Jacob entered their hotel room and sighed.

"God, I love Christian Louboutin but damn, these shoes hurt," Leah said, slipping out of them, instantly dropping back to her 5'6 height.

Jacob pulled at his bow tie until it came off and stared at Leah as she took her jewelry off.

"What?" Leah asked, feeling his eyes on her. He didn't answer but continued to stare. Leah snorted and tried to walk passed him to head to the bathroom to change but Jacob pulled her back. "Jake, what the Fu—"

His lips cut her off and it wasn't just a small peck like he'd been giving her all night, it was a passionate, make your toes curl, kiss. Leah pulled back and glared at Jacob. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Leah leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath. Why did this happen to her? Every time Jacob kissed her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe, like she couldn't function anymore. Leah washed her hands with cold water and touched her face.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile Jacob was in the bedroom pacing back and forth. He threw his tuxedo jacket onto the chair and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" he asked himself. "You can't just fucking kiss her… get it together Black! You're on a mission, focus on the mission!"

He heard the bathroom door creak open and he looked over at Leah who was staring at him. Her dress was no longer on but instead her slip was still on. In the blink of an eye, Leah ran over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him ferociously. Jacob kissed her back and turned around on his heel, and placed Leah, on the bed. Leah grabbed at Jacob as they kissed, but felt her hands be brought above her head. Wet kisses trailed down her throat and collar bone and she bit her bottom lip to keep the moan from escaping them.

Jacob found his way back up to his mouth and kissed her roughly. Leah still tasted like champagne as his tongue swirled in her mouth. One of Jacob's hands ghosted over her breast through the slip and she bucked up as he pinched her nipple. They continued to kiss until Leah shoved Jacob off of her. He had a bewildered look in his eye until Leah climbed on top of him and peeled her slip off. He groaned at the sight of her perky breast and reached up to grab for one when Leah smacked him away.

"Uh uh… I take something off, you take something off," Leah teased. Jacob growled but conceded and took his dress shirt off, leaving him in an undershirt. Once again, he reached up to grab for Leah but she pushed him away. "Really Jake. My tits are out, you're gonna have to do better than that."

One of Jacob's eye brows flew up and he pulled his undershirt off, revealing his sculpted body. Leah almost had an orgasm just looking at his chest. "That's what mama likes," She muttered. Before she could stop him, Jacob flew up and captured one of Leah's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Shit!" Leah shouted her head flying back as the warmth from Jacob's mouth enveloped her left nipple. He nipped and sucked and licked and Leah nearly cried. It had been almost 2 months since her and Jacob last hooked up but it was like her body was craving him. It was calling out for Jacob Black and only Jacob Black. He pulled away from her glorious chest and pulled her face down to his.

"Never fucking tease me again!" he growled. Leah nodded. Angry Jacob just made it that much better. He rolled them over so that he was on top and fisted her hair, and pulled her up to him to kiss her.

While they kissed, Leah began to unbutton Jacob's dress pants. She blindly pulled at them until her hand could slide into them. She slid her hand down until she felt his hardness and cupped it. He was gonna be her bitch tonight. Jacob took in a sharp breath and tried to go back to kissing her as she stroked him.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna come in my pants instead of in your mouth," Jacob said huskily.

"Fuck you Black," Leah growled kissing him again, while still gliding her hand over his erection.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" he asked.

Leah rolled her eyes. She was enjoying this kind of sexual banter going on between them but when she just wanted to get fucked, she wanted to get fucked!

Leah stopped stroking him and pulled away. "No more talking, Jake."

Jacob nodded and fully got out of his pants and boxers. He yanked at Leah's thin panties and pulled them off of her and threw them onto the floor.

"Don't lose those, they're my favorite," Leah said. Jacob's fingers trailed over her hips.

"I thought you said no more talking?" He said, sticking a finger into her hot core. Leah gasped as he added another finger and pumped in and out of her. Leah clenched her eyes closed. Jacob continued to finger her and stared into her dark eyes as she came hard on his fingers.

"Just fuck me! Just fuck me already!" she begged.

"Say please," he teased.

"Never," she said breathlessly. Jacob added his thumb and massaged her clit.

"Say please Leah!" he ordered.

"Fuck. You," she said through clenched teeth. Leah was trying to hold out but she didn't know how much more she could take. He was going fast, then slow, then fast then slow. She was enjoying every minute of it. "Please," she finally whispered.

"What?" Jacob said mockingly.

"Please, Jake… fuck me!" she yelled out.

"Good," he said. Leah didn't open her eyes as Jacob pulled his fingers out of her and opened up the nightstand, digging around for a condom. He knew he had thrown a few in there. Finding the golden wrapped condom, he tore it open and slipped it over himself quickly, and entered Leah in one swift move.

"Fuck," he grunted, forgetting how tight and good Leah had felt. He gripped the headboard and thrust into Leah forcefully. He filled her fully, as if their bodies were meant for each other. Leah and Jacob exchanged moans and groans and kisses while they were joined in the most intimate way. Leah tried to remember why she hesitated doing this before. It was even better than the first time. The first time was a drunken haze, but this time, where she was completely sober, she could savor every glorious moment of it. Each stroke Jacob did sent Leah closer and closer over the edge. Jacob was close to as he felt his hold on the head bored get tighter and tight. His entire body was on fire.

"Ja- ja- Jake!" Leah breathed out. Her head was in a fuzz, but a good fuzz.

"Shit… fuck! Oh my god! I—I'm about to—fuck!" Jacob mumbled.

Leah kept her eyes closed, trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes as she and Jacob came at the exact same time. Instead of pulling out of her, Jacob stayed there and tried not to put all his body weight on her. Leah's chest rose and fell rapidly, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Open your eyes," Jacob said. Leah shook her head. She knew what would happen if she did. She didn't want to be known as the girl who cried after sex with Jacob Black, but the sex was that intense. That mind altering. That beautiful. "Leah, please, open your eyes." Jacob cupped her face and wiped away the stray tears as she opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, putting her hands over her face. She was beyond embarrassed. Jacob pulled her hands away from her face and kissed each tear on her cheek.

"Don't apologize," he said.

"I cried after we had sex. That's not normal," she said.

"But it was powerful. If it weren't for the fact that I'd know you'd make fun of me, I'd cry too," Jacob confessed. He finally pulled out of her and got up, to clean up. When he got back, Leah was sitting on the edge of the bed, a sheet covering her body. He sat next to her and kissed her shoulder.

"Leah, I swear its okay," Jacob said.

"I hate feeling so vulnerable," she stated.

"If it helps, I'm vulnerable too," Jacob said, smiling at her. Leah smiled weakly back and lay back on the bed. Jacob pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Don't leave Leah."

"Where am I gonna go?" she said.

"I'm just saying, the last time, we did this, you left. Just don't okay. It made me feel like shit last time."

"Okay, I won't leave," Leah said, snuggling close to Jacob and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: See! I told ya I was gonna update this so soon after the last chapter! Did you guys like it? I wrote Leah, a little vulnerable after they had sex because I feel like this is the turning point in their relationship. But trust me, before you get your hopes up, they take like one giant step forward and take like 2 backwards. I'm trying not to be so angsty but... I kinda like the build up for the big finale ya know (which is no where near close) But I promise, there will be more fun times ahead for our favorite Twilight couple! Blackwater Power! :) **

**PLease continue reviewing... they make me smile and I love that I can make you guy's day by updating. I'm trying not to be biased but out of all my stories this is my favorite. I love writing Leah and Jacob human and badass. **

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dont own Twilight or its characters. Thats all SM although she doesnt know how to treat them. I mean why leave Leah a crappy ending like that? Did you not see how perfect her and Jacob were for each other. Get on the Blackwater bandwagon!**

* * *

Ch. 17

Jacob couldn't sleep well that night. He tried to get comfortable but failed. Around 3:30, he gave up and decided to get up. Leah was lightly snoring next to him, her body molding into his and he smiled against her head. Jacob gently pulled away and rolled off the bed quietly. He stretched his 6'4 body frame and watched Leah stir. Jacob slipped on his boxers and reached for a pair of sweatpants in his drawer, before putting them on and walking out on to the balcony of the hotel room. He looked up into the night sky and sighed, trying to sort out his feelings. When he had told Leah the night before that he felt vulnerable too, he was being honest. But it wasn't just the sex that made him feel exposed; he was feeling things that he hadn't felt in years. Feelings he hadn't felt since Renesmee.

Fear gripped Jacob as he thought back on Renesmee and their love affair. How he was supposed to marry her and how she had died because of him. What if the same thing happened to Leah because he got distracted? His heart beat against his chest at a rapid rate and he tried to slow his breathing to calm it.

"Jake," he heard behind him. He turned to Leah, his dress shirt covering up her body. "You okay?"

Jacob gave her a small smile. "Yeah… just thinking."

"About?"

"You," he said honestly. Leah stepped out onto the patio, never taking her eyes off of Jacob.

"What were you thinking about me?" she asked, fully expecting a dirty response about her breasts or other glorious body parts. Instead Jacob reached out, capturing her wrists in his hands and placing them over his bare chest. Leah opened her palms and felt the fast beat of his heart. "Jake?"

"You're my partner," he said shaking his head.

"Okay… pointing out the obvious," Leah said.

"No, I mean. I shouldn't feel these things I feel right now," Jacob said honestly. Leah resisted the urge to run and hide, realizing that they were about to talk about his feelings and possibly hers. "I know you read my file, but I want you to know what really happened away from what Internal Affairs put down."

"Jake you don't have –"

"I want to." He took a deep breath and looked up into Leah's dark eyes. "Edward was the one that introduced us, we were young, stupid, naïve but I loved her. It didn't matter how old we were. I knew I wanted to marry her. But I had to put all that on the back burner when I joined KCR. She was a photographer and had her own thing going on too. When I got my first mission, it was too close to home I guess. My target was in Seattle. A mob boss named Luis Calderon. Anyways, I went to Seattle, to finish the guy off, but I got distracted. Nessie was calling me about the wedding, and guest favors. Now that I think about it, it seemed so trivial. So I'm on the phone with her and I'm telling her, I gotta call her back, and I don't realize that Calderon had called some of his goons. I ended up getting shot in the side."

Jacob let Leah rub her fingers over the now dull scar on his lower abdomen.

"Anyways, I'm down at the agency, Chief Swan is telling me I'm okay, we'll catch the guy later, when I get a phone call from Nessie. I'm thinking that she's calling about wedding stuff so I ignore it. But then when I got home she wasn't there, so I decided to check the message she left me from when she called."

_Jacob could hear Renesmee sniffle into the phone, her voice breaking. "Jake… please… you have to pick up your phone, they're gonna kill me… please Jake!" _

_Suddenly a deep raspy voice spoke into the phone. "You have no idea who you're dealing with kid. Did you think I wouldn't find your little girlfriend? Don't get distracted next time and talk loudly on your phone revealing your lady love's name. Come down to 925 Washington Avenue. There's a warehouse on your right. Go down the alley way and come alone. Don't test me boy, come alone!" _

"Before I knew it, I was in my car, racing downtown trying to get to that warehouse. When I got there, Renesmee was tied up. She was crying and begging me to help her. Calderon had a gun at her head and Calderon's man had one at mine. He just kept asking, 'who do you work for, who do you work for?' I couldn't tell him. He threatened to kill Nessie if I didn't, but I couldn't. No one is supposed to know about KCR and what we do. I mean yeah family knows, but I doubt my sisters know I kill people for a living. I kept silent, trying to figure out what the hell to do, all the while a gun was at my back and one was at my fiancée's head. I had a decision to make. And I didn't want to make it. I managed to subdue Calderon's man, take his gun, but by the time I pointed it at Calderon he had Nessie, in his arms. He was gonna kill her, and I knew it. I remember he said…. 'How important is your job? More important than your love?' I knew I had one shot, only one. And I took it. I shot Calderon right through his heart. But not before he…" Jacob trailed off breathing deeply. His heart ached talking about it. He hadn't in so long.

"Jake, you can stop if you want," Leah said, running her hand across his face.

"No! No… I gotta get this out. I ran over to Nessie, and untied her arms and just sat there until the ambulance came. I remember not believing the EMT when he said she was gone. I felt like my world had been ripped from me. I had to choose between the 2 things I loved most in my life. My job and Renesmee. After she died, I just stopped caring. I stopped feeling. I just worked. That's all I wanted to do."

Leah looked up at Jacob and didn't know what to say. He had just bared his soul to her and she felt almost anxious. She knew the story behind what happened to Jacob, but to hear him tell her, from his own point of view, touched her. And Leah hated that feeling as bad as she hated the feeling of being vulnerable, but she chose to push away the voice that told her to get the hell out of dodge. She did the only thing she felt would help and pulled Jacob into a tight hug. She felt him tense up before relaxing and hugging her back.

Leah pulled away, and looked into Jacob's chocolate orbs. "Let's go back to bed," she whispered, leading him back into the hotel room and over to the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Howdy ho, neighbors! So this is kinda short and sorta angsty... okay who am i kidding, its like full angst. It kinda makes me feel like my puppy died :( but I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**90+ reviews... I feel like soooo loved. I'm glad you guys like this story... please keep reading and reviewing :)**

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dont own Twilight**

* * *

Ch. 18

Regret.

It was the very first thing that hit Jacob as he woke up the next morning.

And then panic set in. He told himself he wasn't allowed to feel the way he was feeling. He was on a mission and he could feel himself getting distracted. It was the one thing he swore he wouldn't do again. He swore it and yet here he was, breaking his number one rule. For Leah Clearwater nonetheless. But he knew his feelings. He knew how serious and strong they were. The best thing for the mission would be to nip it in the bud, before it went too far.

Jacob lightly shook Leah to wake her up. She rolled over and faced him, smiling brightly.

"Morning," she said, reaching up to peck his lips. Jacob kissed her back, trying not to be consumed by her lips. He gently pushed her away and checked the clock.

"We better go get cleaned up if we want to get to the brunch on time," he said flatly, before getting out of bed and heading into the shower.

Leah watched him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Earlier that morning when they went to bed, she could have sworn everything was alright. Better than alright. Leah could admit that she was falling for Jacob. She was sick of fighting it. As much as this feeling scared the hell out of her, she couldn't resist it anymore. She brought Jacob's shirt up to her nose and inhaled, both of their scents on it.

Something was off.

She knew Jacob well enough to know that something was off. Leah sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She took in the disheveled sheets around her, the tossed clothes, and the condom wrappers tossed on the floor. Leah stood up and walked to the bathroom when she heard the shower cut off. She cracked open the door and watched from the entrance as Jake wrapped a towel around his waist. He glanced over at Leah, and noticed her watching him, before he reached for his toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. Leah pushed away from the doorframe and came up behind Jacob, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. Jacob tried to ignore the view in the mirror as the stood there. She was still wearing his dress shirt and her shoulder length hair was messy in a sexy way. In short, they looked perfect.

They both saw it. Leah stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jacob's shoulder as he brought the toothbrush to his lips.

"Leah," he said, placing the toothbrush down.

"Hmm?" She ran her hands up and down his arm in a loving way.

"Stop," he said.

"Stop?" she wondered, taking a step from him.

"What happened last night was—"

"Incredible? Intense? Mind blowing?" Leah spouted, internally cursing at the fact that she sounded like some cheesy romantic movie. What was this man doing to her?

"It was wrong," he finally said, closing his eyes and facing her. Leah backed up, as if she had been hit in the face.

"What?"

"We're on a mission… and… and… we have to take it seriously. We can't afford to get distracted," he said.

Leah felt herself begin to shake. "Are you shitting me Jake?"

"No… I think we should just forget about what happened last night. We don't want feelings to get involved," he said, not sure if he could actually forget.

"It's a little late for that," she whispered, low enough that only she could hear. "Black, _you_ kissed _me_ last night, remember? Not the other way around."

"I know and it was stupid."

"Was bearing your soul to me stupid?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Y-yes. I was vulnerable and… and I just…" Jacob couldn't even make an excuse for it. "We can't let it happen again. It was stupid and had I known this would happen, I would have been adamant about requesting a new partner." Jacob looked into Leah's eyes for the first time and noticed not only the anger but the pain. He had hurt her. And for some odd reason, Jacob felt his own chest constrict in realization.

"You better get ready for the brunch," he said, walking past her, and out of the bathroom to get dressed. He'd just have to brush his teeth when there was no tension.

Leah stood there, frozen in place. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. Did Jacob, the guy who she had just admitted to liking more than before, regret making love? Leah felt naked all over again, vulnerable to the world. She ripped Jacob's shirt off her body and walked into the shower. She turned it up to full heat, practically burning her body as she let the water run over her head.

Leah stood there, trying to sort out what had just happened when the tears came. Leah leaned her head against the tile of the shower and cried a hard, good cry. She cried harder when she realized she was crying over a guy who had basically said he wish they had never had sex. A new type of pain coursed through Leah's heart. She felt like an idiot. She should have known. First Sam and now Jacob. Men and Leah did not get along.

Leah washed her body roughly, as if she could get rid of every kiss and touch Jacob had given the night before, and washed her face off of left over tears, before turning the water off. She reached for her fluffy towel, wrapped it around her body. She looked in the mirror at her red face and felt pitiful.

Meanwhile Jacob wasn't fairing too well either. He was pacing back and forth, rubbing at his chest, as if it would help the pain. He'd heard it, he was sure of it. The sound of a woman sobbing. It was the first time he had heard it from Leah, but he knew from being around women all his life what it sounded like. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Renesmee, swearing to himself that he wouldn't let what happened to her, happen to Leah.

"I'm not her," Leah said, reading his mind. "I'll never be her Jacob. I can take care of myself ya know. No one's gonna kidnap me and try to kill me, okay. And as much as you try to deny it, I can't be the only one feeling something. So when you decide to get your head out of your ass, you know where to find me." And with that she walked over to the closet, and pulled out a nice summer dress, and walked back into the bathroom to get ready. Jacob just stood there, unable to form words. His heart said yes, she's right, his head said; don't let another person you care about die.

* * *

**A/N: hOLA... Ugh... I hate getting all angsty on you but hey, this chapter had to happen. Dont hate me! I'm sorry but no way was I gonna make it that easy for Jacob and Leah. Leah at least can admit theres something between them. She's growing up. Thanks for the reviews guys! almost 100 and I am beyond grateful! Thanks so much **

**As always keep reviewing! **

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dont own Twilight**

* * *

Ch.19

Amun Al-Qasim listened on the phone as his mole at the KCR informed him about his new found friends.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I've worked with both Agents personally. They are there to kill you. In fact Leah is the step daughter of Charlie Swan," the mole told him. Amun snorted.

"The Charlie Swan that tried to kill me so many years ago? Well that just makes this more interesting doesn't it," he said, laughing wickedly. "I may have to pay them a visit at their hotel."

"Don't kill her," the person said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because… I just… look just don't kill her okay."

"And what about Agent Black?"

"By all means kill the asshole! Shoot him in the knee caps and let him know it's from me. As a matter of fact, wait until my plane lands. I'll be there soon."

"Gladly. Goodbye my friend, you've made me proud."

"Thank you."

"Dad they're here!" Amun heard Benjamin yell from the foyer.

"Okay!" he called back. "I have to go. I'll call you later." Amun hung up the phone and walked out of the office to greet Mr. and Mrs. Shepard.

* * *

Leah and Jacob weren't speaking, but they had a job to do. They plastered on their fake smiles, held hands and walked into the luxurious house.

"Hello dears," Kevi said, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"As always very fashion forward," Tia said, hugging Leah next. Ben and Jacob shook hands as Amun came out next, delicately kissing Leah's cheek. He smiled at Jacob but noticed the inquiring look in his eye.

"Shall we?" he asked, leading them into the dining room.

The each sat next to their spouses except for Amun and Kevi who sat at the heads of the table. Servers came out and presented each of them a plate full of fruit.

"So how did you two meet?" Ben asked Jacob.

"Oh, I bet it was in some fabulous way. Like at a Saks or at a fashion show."

"We met at a pizza shop," Leah said. She was thankful that they had already gone over the logistics of their "marriage."

"A pizza shop?" Tia asked, visibly disappointed.

"Yeah. We were both in college at NYU and I was on a work study program and one day, this gorgeous woman came in and ordered from me. I still remember what she ordered," Jacob said. Leah scoffed.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You ordered a large supreme pizza, hold the mushrooms and with parmesan sprinkled on top." Jacob said.

"It was actually Feta cheese, but close enough," Leah said, making sure to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You guys are just too cute," Tia said.

"Indeed," Amun said, clearing his throat. "It's sickening."

Kevi glared at her husband and went back to Jacob and Leah. "Do you two have any children?"

"No. Not yet," Leah said.

"Are you planning on it?" Amun asked.

"Amun! You don't ask someone that," Kevi warned.

"No, it's fine. We do plan on having kids one day, it's just right now with Jacob's busy job, it's hard to balance, marriage, work, and children."

"And what do you do for a living Leah?" Ben asked her.

"I run a small art gallery with my best friend. She was an art major, I was an art history major so we decided to combine our talents together and we opened up a gallery."

"I would love to visit it one day," Tia said.

"I would love for you to," Leah said, lying through her teeth.

The next course was brought out to them. Omelets with vegetables. They ate in silence for a while before Ben turned to his father.

"I received a letter from Demetri." The room went dead silent and Kevi gasped. "He said he's doing fine."

"Demetri is my brother in law, their other son," Tia said, clearing it up for Jacob and Leah. They nodded.

"Shut your mouth woman!" Amun growled. "The only son I have is Benjamin." An awkward silence tinged the group as they ate in silence.

"I apologize for my husband's outburst," Kevi said.

"It's fine," Jacob said.

"It's just that. Our other son Demetri joined a cult," she said.

"It isn't a cult mother," Ben corrected.

"Really? Well then what is it? What do you call a group that isolates a man from his family?"

"It's a monastery," Ben said, ignoring his mother.

"He's a monk?" Leah asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Excuse me," Amun said, rising from his seat angrily and storming out of the room.

"Again I apologize," Kevi said.

"Its fine, maybe we should go," Jacob said, looking to Leah.

"No… no… I enjoy your company," Kevi sighed, placing her hand on Jacob's arm, and stroking it. Leah caught it and tried her hardest not to shoot daggers at Kevi. She was so obviously flirting.

"Mother!" Ben yelled pulling her out of her trance. Maybe you should go check on Dad," Ben said.

"Right, of course." Kevi rose up from her seat and followed after her husband.

Tia laughed nervously. "We put the fun in dysfunction right?"

"We should go," Leah said, patting Jacob's hand.

"Are you sure?" Ben said. "I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding uncomfortable? You know what's uncomfortable, Thanksgiving dinner at my house. Jacob here dated my cousin before he and I got together," Leah said, going off script. Jacob turned to glare at her but went along with the game.

"What?" Tia asked, shocked.

"I didn't know they were related. If I had, I would have chosen Leah hands down," Jacob said, being honest.

"Well, you must have been angry when you found out," Ben asked.

"Yeah, I kicked him out of the house for a week and refused to sleep with him for a month," she laughed.

Ben cringed. "Ouch! Well you're out of the dog house now right?"

"Barely," Jacob said. He stood up along with Leah and walked to the door.

"Again, I apologize," Ben said.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can do this again sometime," Jacob said.

"Actually, Tia and I are leaving tonight to head back home," Ben said.

"Wait, you don't live here?" Leah asked.

"Nope. We live in London," Tia said.

"How glamorous," Leah cooed.

"Isn't it? But you guys will keep in touch won't you?" Tia asked.

"Of course," Jacob said. "Thanks again for inviting us. Make sure to tell your parents we said thank you."

"Will do," Ben said, shaking Jacob's hand. "Good bye."

"Bye," Leah and Jacob said together and walked out of the large house.

* * *

Yet again Leah and Jacob's room was filled with silence. It had been a full 24 hours since they had left the brunch and Jacob felt like he was losing it. He couldn't take the sad looks Leah would give him, or the pain he could see that was embedded in her eyes. The only time they had talked to one another was when they had to pull off an act for Al-Qasim. Jacob sat on the couch and tried to read over the same file he'd been reading for 20 minutes. Leah was relaxing on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Jacob knew he had to say something or at least apologize for what happened the previous day.

"Leah…" he started, but Leah threw her hands up to stop him.

"Don't Black," she said standing up. "Please… just. Don't okay."

"We should talk Leah," he said, insisting they speak.

"Fine but I'm gonna talk first. Ya know Black, I may seem like a tough bitch, but I have feelings. Feelings that I may not be so sure about, but they are there. I'm not gonna stand here and say that you hurt my feelings, but I… I was vulnerable with you Jake. And I let you be vulnerable in return. And you just cut it. Like it was nothing. Like what happened between us was nothing. We didn't just fuck Jake."

Jacob sighed deeply and met Leah's eyes.

"I know, I just… it's complicated. I can't get distracted. You can't get distracted. As a partnership, we have to be at our best."

"And what happens when the mission is over?" she asked. Jacob didn't know how to respond. He had tossed the question over and over again in his mind but he still hadn't found an answer.

"I… I dunno," he whispered.

"I'll tell you what happens. We go back to be bitter rivals. I hate your guts for hurting me, you hate yourself for hurting me, and in turn, hate me for reminding you that you hurt me and then 70 years down the line we both die as bitter old hags."

"Youre being a bit over dramatic Leah," Jacob said.

"Am I?" she asked. "I know the last part about dying old was a little bit out there but think about the rest of it. It's possible. And likely."

"Leah, if I could take what we did back, I would but—"

"Don't Jake!"

"It was a mistake to sleep together twice," Jacob said, hearing his voice crack slightly.

"I said don't!" she yelled. She reached for the room key and her cell phone and walked out of the hotel room, leaving Jacob silent, and staring at the door.

* * *

Leah just needed air. She needed to breathe. She needed to be away from Jacob for a while. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to walk. She headed down the tourist strip and walked past all of the American fast food restaurants, as well as a few fancy Egyptian restaurants.

Leah could understand where Jacob was coming from. She truly could. He was afraid of losing someone else in his life. But he had to understand that Leah was an independent woman who could care for herself. Not to mention, their mission was rock solid. Nothing could crack it. Al-Qasim was unsuspecting and they would eventually kill him, and go back home and pretend like nothing ever happened. But as Leah thought it, she wondered if she could do that. Could she really just pretend that the feelings she had for Jacob weren't there? They were so strong and it happened so fast and as much as it scared the shit out of her, she wasn't going to run away from them. Leah learned early on that running away from your fears only led to pain.

Leah stopped walking mid stride and sighed. She couldn't make Jacob care about her the way she cared about him. And as much as it pained her, she had to give up on this fictional romance she had conjured up.

"Hello Leah," a voice said behind her. Leah furrowed her eyebrows at the familiar voice. But it couldn't be…

She turned around slowly, facing the last man she ever thought she'd see.

"Sam?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Theres a mole at KCR! Any guesses on who it could be? I made it pretty obvious, duh :) but trust me, the web gets even more tangled. Ohhh so excited at how juicy the next few chapters are gonna get!**

**So I hope you guys liked this update! I'm so enjoying this story. **

**As always keep reviewing! 100+ reviews and I am soo happy. thank you all for your support and reviews. They help me soooo much! :) **

**P.S. saw the trailer for BD pt.2 that played at the VMAs. (Kevin Hart was too much btw) Ben looks awesome... even though its vampire heavy and my favorite character Leah doesnt talk alot, I still love it! So excited for that. Although I'm gonna shield my eyes when Jacob and Renesmee have scenes together. yeah, she's a kid, but still theres love there that I just DONT agree with!**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dont own Twilight!**

* * *

Ch.20

Jacob paced the floor of the hotel room back and forth, not sure whether or not to go and find Leah. He could admit that he was being stupid but he was trying to keep her safe.

_I'm not her_.

Jacob heard the phrase in his head over and over again. She had said it. Leah wasn't Nessie. Leah wasn't her. As if he had experienced an epiphany, he ran to the door and out of the hotel, walking down the strip not knowing the first place to look for Leah. He needed to talk to her. To tell her that the feelings she was having weren't one sided. Jacob walked ahead and looked around at the food area, peeking through the windows to see if he could spot her.

Jacob sighed and turned around, ready to just head back to the hotel when something shining on the ground caught his eye. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and approached the item cautiously, picking it up and recognizing it immediately.

Leah's wedding ring. Well, fake wedding ring.

Jacob knew she was mad, but why leave the ring on the ground? What about the mission?

Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Leah's number.

"_Hi you've reached Leah, leave a message_," the voicemail said.

"Hey Leah…. Uh it's me… Jake… can you just…. Come back to the hotel. I wanna talk to you," Jacob said into the receiver. He sat down on a nearby bench and sighed. "I'm sorry. You were right. About it all. You aren't Nessie. You can take care of yourself and you don't need me to protect you. Just come back and we'll talk. Okay, bye."

Almost as soon as Jacob hit the end button, Leah called back.

"Leah? Where are—"

He was cut off by an evil laugh. One that sent shivers down his spine.

"Well isn't this familiar Black?" the voice said. Jacob felt his anger rise to the top.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare. Yet again you are in over your head. Got distracted again, I'm assuming. You may be older but women are still your downfall. First Renesmee and now Leah. It's a pity."

Jacob shook violently. This couldn't be happening. Not again. "What did you do to her? So help me if you touch her, I will fucking kill you!"

"Doubt it… I'm not gonna make the mistake that my predecessor made and tell you to meet me somewhere. You'll have to find me. And her. It would be a shame if something went wrong the way it did with Nessie. That's what you called her right? Nessie?"

"Don't you fucking speak her name?" Jacob yelled.

"Ohhh… testy testy…. No need to get upset. Let's just hope you run faster than my bullet," the man said before hanging up.

Jacob pulled the phone away from his ear, looking down at it angrily.

Fear and anger coursed through his body. He didn't know what to do. He had to find her. He wouldn't let her die the way Nessie did. He needed help. But he couldn't call Charlie, he'd just worry. He needed technology. He needed brains. He needed… a Cullen.

* * *

Leah felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She had left the hotel without her weapon holster and was completely vulnerable to attack. She knew something was up the minute she saw Sam standing in the middle of a Cairo tourist strip.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I came to see you. Where's Black?" he asked. Leah wasn't dumb. She didn't trust Sam as far as she could throw him.

"He's over at the McDonald's. Can't live without his Big Mac, ya know," she lied.

"Sure, sure."

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"For you."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said. Sam took a step closer to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and cupped his neck. Leah instantly shivered. Any man touching her besides Jacob made her feel unnatural.

"Sure it does," he said. "I'm so sorry, for what happened between me and Emily. She meant nothing. She was a mistake. I swear."

Leah smacked Sam's hand away and glared at him.

"Fuck you, Uley! I'm over you so go back home and leave me the hell alone before you blow my mission." Leah turned to walk away but Sam grabbed her pulling her back. She kicked him hard in the groin, and backed away.

Sam fell to his knees and held himself as Leah ran back towards the hotel. She turned the corner into an alley way, in case Sam knew the route to the hotel. Leah felt a sharp pain in her neck and touched the area. She felt something metallic attached to her neck and she yanked it out. As Leah stared at the device, she realized that it was a small transferrable needle.

Sam.

He had stuck it in her neck when he had touched her. Leah's head spun and her breath grew shallow. She heard footsteps behind her and when she flashed around, Sam was behind her.

"Don't take it personally, Leah," he said. Leah fell to the ground and gasped for air, closing her eyes as the world went blurry.

* * *

Leah woke up later, tied to a wooden chair and in a dark room. She pulled at her arms, trying to release them from the ties they were in. Leah yanked at the rope but it didn't budge.

"I'd stop if I were you," Sam said, entering the room.

"Where the fuck are we?" Leah asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said pulling out a sandwich. "You need to eat."

"Fuck you! I'm not eating that," she spat.

"Don't be stubborn Leah. Just eat it. I don't want you to starve," Sam said.

"Youre gonna kill me anyways, why not make it easier on you," Leah said. Sam shook his head and cupped Leah's face.

"I would never kill you Leah. Even though you were a part of a plan, I truly did care about you," he said.

"What plan?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't tell you. But eat. Please." Sam pushed the sandwich in front of Leah's face and she took a cautious bite.

"Why'd you do this?" she asked, mid chew.

"It was never about you," he said.

"Jacob then? But why? I mean I knew you were jealous of him but—"

"I would _never_ be jealous of him!" Sam yelled. Leah scoffed and rolled her eyes. Sam's phone rang and he pulled it out of his back pocket and read the text message.

"They're here," he muttered.

"Who?" Leah asked.

"The person that will take Jacob Black down once and for all."

* * *

**A/N: Dont hate me! I'm sorry I keep leaving it on cliffys but, its just too good to resist. Any idea who the person is? It's gonna be shocking, trust me. **

**I hope you guys liked this update, make sure to review and leave your thoughts! **

**XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dont own Twilight**

* * *

**Ch. 21**

Jacob prayed this would work. He needed it to.

"Jacob… I dunno. It might be difficult. What if Chief asks why I'm tracking one of his agents phone calls." Alice asked over the phone.

"Just… make something up. Alice, I can't let this happen again. If something happens to her…" Jacob trailed off.

"I get it. Okay I'll do my best. How are you gonna get the kidnappers to call you?" she asked.

"They will," he said, confidently, "It's been a day and if they are anything like the last guys, they don't like waiting."

"I just hope you aren't too late," Alice sighed. Jacob rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and nodded his head.

"Me too."

* * *

The click of heels against concrete signaled that there was a woman coming. Leah looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was. Her eyes grew wide as the woman approached her.

"Why so surprised to see me cousin?" Emily smiled at her.

"You? This was all you? Youre behind this?" Leah asked, visibly angry.

"No… if only. I'm just an… assistant," she said smugly. Leah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then who the hell is in charge?"

"Originally it was Sam… it was a bit of revenge I guess but then Amun got involved and then the secret weapon. You have no idea how deep this goes Leah. This isn't just KCR. This is like mafia deep," Emily explained. Sam snatched Emily's arm and pulled her away from Leah.

"Stop talking," he ordered.

"What the hell is going on Sam? What does Amun have to do with this?" Leah asked. She needed answers and she needed them now. The more information she knew, the more ammo she had against them.

"You don't get it do you? This is years in the making," Emily said.

"Stop talking!" Sam yelled again. "I'm gonna go check on Carlie. Stay here, and don't. Talk."

Sam walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Leah took this as her cue to grill Emily.

"So is this why you slept with him? To be involved in whatever this is?" she asked.

"No. We never even slept together. Besides Carlie would kill me if we did. They're together."

"Who's Carlie?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Emily said.

"Hey Emily. My wrist hurts, can you just loosen the ties?" Leah asked.

"No way. Sam would be pissed if you escaped," Emily said, shaking her hand.

"Oh come on cousin. My hands… they hurt. Please?"

"Please? You think I forgot you punched me?" She asked, standing up. She stood in front of Leah with an angry scowl before striking Leah across the face. Heat ran through where Leah had been hit. She wanted to cuss Emily out, but knew Emily was her survival.

"I deserved that," Leah said, nodding her head.

"Yeah and so much more. But since youre being a good sport about it, I'll loosen your ties, but just a little bit," Emily said. She walked around to the back of Leah and worked on the ropes binding her hands. Leah tried not to laugh at Emily's stupidity and as soon as she felt her hands loosen from the grip they were in, she swung her hands up, hitting Emily in the face. Emily fell to the ground and groaned loudly.

That was the one thing Leah couldn't have, she couldn't have noise, it would alert Sam and he'd come in here with god knows who else. Leah tilted her chair backwards, rocking it back and forth into it landed on Emily in a loud thud.

"Ah!" Emily yelled.

Leah pulled her arms out of the already loose ties and moved to work on her legs. She had a maximum of 15 seconds to get out of the bonds before Emily came to and tied her back up.

Leah tossed the rope to the side and stood up off the chair and pulled Emily out from underneath it by her hair. Emily fought back, scratching and biting but with one right hook by Leah, she was out like a light bulb.

Leah stood up, out of breath and dug through Emily's pocket for a cell phone.

"Ureka!" Leah said quietly as she dialed Jacob's phone number. It rang a few times before Jacob answered in an exasperated tone.

"Emily? What the fuck do you want? I'm not in the –"

"Jacob?" she said.

"Leah?" he asked back. Jacob sat up against the chair and made sure he wasn't hearing things. "Is that you?"

"Yeah! I have no idea where the hell I am but it was Sam. It was Sam and Emily. They're in it with Amun and— Ahhhh!" Leah screamed out as she felt pain in her back. She fell to the ground, dropping the phone.

"Leah?" Jacob yelled into the phone. "Leah? Are you okay?"

Sam and an auburn woman stood over Leah as she convulsed from the volts of electricity that ran through her body due to the Taser.

Sam crushed Emily's phone in one step and looked over at an unconscious Emily. The auburn woman sighed, and shook her head.

"I knew bringing Emily in on this would be a mistake. Kill her," she ordered.

Sam nodded and dragged Emily's limp body out of the room before firing two shots into her skull.

Leah was in a daze as she looked up at the woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"You just made a big mistake sweetie," She said.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Jacob was freaking out. One minute he was talking to Leah and the next she wasn't there anymore. He called Alice and waited for her to pick up. When she finally did, he sighed.

"Please tell me you got that!" Jacob listened as Alice rattled off an address before hanging up and reaching under his bed to pull out his weapons suitcase. At least he had some information. He knew that Sam, Emily, and Amun were involved in Leah's kidnapping. This was gonna end tonight and Jacob was going to be the one to end it.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda tricked you guys with that Emily thing didnt I? Muhahahaha! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this short update. I didnt want to put too much in it because, sadly, there is one chapter, maybe 2 left in this story... I'm crying a little! But I'm not gonna do my thank you speech quite yet :) **

**For those of you who read Breaking Dawn, or even saw the movie, you know who Carlie is. And some of you guys guessed in your reviews who it was! So pat yourself on the back for your brilliant minds. Actually it was you guys that made me bring this ghost back from the dead. I was gonna make it Leah's dad Harry but I chose to let him die a hero's death. **

**Anyways, please leave reviews! Still shocked I have as many as I do! Love you guys!**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dont own Twilight. **

* * *

Ch.22

Leah's eyes watered as reality sunk in. Her cousin was dead. Yes, Leah hated Emily but either way, she was family. Leah couldn't think about going home to tell her mother that her niece had been killed. That is, if Leah ever made it home. She knew her chances were slim, especially since she called Jacob.

"I like you Leah. I do. Youre spunky," Carlie said, looking into Leah's face. Her lip was busted from the hit she had just received a few moments ago.

"Fuck. You." Leah said, wishing that she could untie her arms from behind her back. Carlie glared at her before striking her across the face again. Leah looked at her before spitting blood out of her mouth. "Why are you even alive?"

"Look, I'm not gonna do the villain thing and tell you my ultimate plan. Just know I'm alive and here to raise hell," Carlie said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

Carlie sighed loudly. "You want the truth? I hate Jacob Black and I want him to suffer!"

"Suffer? Why? He loved you. He was half a man when you died. How could you hate him so much?"

"He killed my father!"

"What? Youre a Cullen… unless… please tell me Edward has nothing to do with this!" Leah said.

"No, Mr. Perfect has nothing to do with this. Except for the fact that he and his family were gullible as hell. You tell them youre some long lost cousin named Renesmee who was given up for adoption and they fall for it. No questions asked."

"What's your real name?" Leah asked.

"Carlie Calderon."

"Calderon?" Leah began to piece it together. "Youre Luis Calderon's daughter."

"Was! I _was_ his daughter until Jacob had to come and ruin everything! I was just supposed to seduce Jacob and get him to give up the name. Who he worked for and before I knew it he was proposing and I was planning some bullshit wedding. We had to push him until he gave us the information we wanted. If Jacob had just told us what we wanted to know, dad wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have gotten shot!"

Leah shook her head, confused. "But… you died. Jacob said he held you and the paramedics…. You died!"

"I did. My heart stopped for a while but by the time Sam got to me, he saved me." Leah flinched, feeling the ropes pinch her wrists. "You know you were never meant to be involved in this. This was supposed to be Sam's mission with Jacob that way Jacob would be dead and Sam and I would be gone."

"But why Emily? Why kill her?"

"Collateral damage. When we found out you would be getting the mission we needed to find out about you so we brought Emily in. But then she couldn't keep her mouth shut," Carlie said. "Don't act like you cared about her. You threatened her several times."

"So what, didn't you ever have family that you didn't like? She was still blood. I would have killed for her."

"You know Leah, you remind me of myself. You know what you want and you go and get it."

"No," Leah said shaking her head. "I would never hurt someone I cared about. I would never do what you did to Jacob."

"But didn't you knock your cousin out so you could call for help?" Carlie asked, smirking.

"That's different. I didn't pretend to be dead to get payback on a death of a man that deserved to die," Leah spat.

Carlie grabbed Leah's face, pinching her chin. "Luis Calderon was a good man and he didn't deserve to die."

"He was a criminal."

"He was my father. Not all of us can have a dad like Harry Clearwater or even Charlie Swan," Carlie said through clenched teeth. She released Leah's face and stepped back.

"What does Amun have to do with this?" she asked.

"He's the muscle. Not to mention he shares a hatred of Jacob like Sam and I do. He was on Jacob's hit list, remember?"

Leah glared at Carlie, trying to figure out a way out of this warehouse.

"What are you gonna do when Jacob gets here?"

"Kill him," Carlie said without blinking.

"And me?" Leah asked, already knowing the answer.

"What d'you think?" Carlie gave her a blank look.

_BANG!_

Carlie jumped up and looked towards the door. That was definitely a gun shot. She cocked her gun back and stealthily walked to the door. Leah stared at her and fidgeted trying to get her hands free.

"We've got company," Carlie whispered smirking.

Leah knew what that meant.

Jacob was here.

* * *

The darkness of night was an advantage Jacob fully intended to take. He drove to the address Alice had given him and parked his car down the road. He made sure all 3 guns on his body were loaded and walked slowly up the side of the building. Jacob peeked around the side and noticed there were two men laughing and talking. He waited until they parted, each going in the opposite direction. Jacob leaned against the building and waited for one of the men to come his way. He pulled the large man down and silenced him quickly by cutting off his wind pipe with his hand. The men fell quietly to the ground and Jacob pulled his body away before walking ahead. He followed the second man who now had a cigarette in his hand silently.

Jacob never saw the twig on the ground in front of him and stepped on it, causing the man in front of him to stop walking.

_Shit,_ Jacob thought.

The man flashed around, throwing his cigarette at Jacobs face. He dodged it skillfully and hit the man in his stomach. He needed silence. Any odd noises would alert Sam that Jacob was here.

The man recovered from Jacob's blow and swung at him missing again. Jacob leaned back and offered a swift punch to the man's throat, causing him to gasp for air. The man fell to the ground and Jacob took that as his cue to knock him out. He brought the man's head down against his knee and shoved him to the side.

Jacob straightened his shirt and took a step forward only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted Amun and his wife. They were getting into a black SUV and talking to someone who looked like Sam. They all shook hands with one another before Amun and Kevi got into the car and drove down the road. Tonight was not the night he would kill Amun. He had to get to Leah first. Jacob turned back and turned the corner only to feel cold steel against his nose

"Hello Black," Sam said smirking. "Gimme your guns."

Jacob clenched his jaw shut and pulled his glock out and slowly handed it to Sam. The minute Sam reached his hand out to take it, Jacob hit Sam's forearm, sending both guns to the ground. Jacob pounced on Sam, punching him square in the nose. Sam kicked him off.

"You are so predictable Black! Coming to save the damsel in distress," Sam said, circling him, waiting for Jacob to make the first move.

"Obviously you don't know Leah, she's far from a damsel in distress," Jacob said, standing up.

"Hmm… sounds like you know her best. How long did it take you to fuck her? She made me wait 6 months," Sam said smirking. Jacob tackled Sam onto the ground and hit him in the side repeatedly. Sam groaned out in pain just as Jacob hit him in the face, sending blood gushing out of Sam's nose. Jacob spotted his gun near him and went over to reach it only to be knocked down by Sam. He pinned Jacob down and tried to knock the gun out of his hand, succeeding when he hit his hand hard against the ground. The gun fired in one loud bang, before flying across the ground.

Sam wrapped his hands around Jacob's neck and squeezed.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long. I wanna be the last thing you see before you die," he said. Jacob was turning beet red, due to lack of air. He needed to reach down at his ankle and retrieve the small knife. Jacob could feel the tip of the handle but the more he strained to reach it, the weaker he felt.

"I was supposed to save you for Carlie, but this is just too good," Sam said smirking. His smirk instantly fell off his face when he felt the sharp pain of a knife in his side. He glared at Jacob before falling off of him. Jacob coughed and tried to catch his breath. He stood up and gave a dying Sam one last look before getting his gun and heading into the warehouse.

* * *

Carlie held Leah in front of her, a gun to her back. As soon as Carlie realized who was here, she forced Leah up and used her as some type of bait/shield.

Carlie tensed when the door to the warehouse opened. Jacob's eyes grew wide when he finally registered that not only was Leah still alive, but she was tied up and being held in place by another woman. Her face was hidden behind Leah's body.

"Leah, are you okay?" Jacob asked, gun drawn. Leah couldn't talk back but she could be heard mumbling through the tie over her mouth.

"She's fine," Carlie said, pulling the fabric around Leah's mouth down. "Tell him."

"Fuck you," Leah spat. Carlie yanked Leah's hair back violently. "Ahhhh!"

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"An old friend," Carlie responded before peeking out behind Leah. Jacob's face went pale and he felt as if he would throw up.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. "My name is Carlie. Carlie Calderon to be exact and we have some unfinished business."

"Calderon?"

"Yeah… you might have known my father, Luis. You killed him."

"What… how are you alive? He shot you." Jacob asked.

"I never died. But you are about to. For years I have been dreaming that this day would happen. That I'd be able to take away something from you the same way that you took from me," Carlie said.

"Look, I understand, youre upset with me for killing your dad, but Leah has nothing to do with this," Jacob said.

"She has _everything_ to do with this!" Carlie said, gun still on Leah's neck. "Not only is she your partner on this mission and Chief Swan's daughter, but youre obviously in love with her. Now you'll get to feel the pain I felt."

"I already felt the pain of losing someone I loved. I thought you were dead! I held you while you died. D'you have any idea what that did to me?" Jacob asked.

"I don't give a shit," she said.

"Don't do this Nes—Carlie. Don't do this."

"Stop me then. Pull the trigger Jacob. Kill me," she teased. She knew he wouldn't do it. Not only would Leah be caught in the way, but he wasn't sure he could bring himself to kill the woman he had been in love with for so long, even if it was fake. "You can't do it can you?"

"Just put the gun down and let Leah go. We'll get you help okay. KCR has an excellent psychiatric program—"

"I'm not crazy!" Carlie yelled. "I'm angry and I want you to suffer. Why does no one understand that?"

"Maybe because youre a psycho bitch," Leah muttered. Carlie wacked her across the head with the bottom of the gun.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled.

"What's it gonna be?" Carlie asked. "Job or love? You gonna be a good assassin and kill me at the risk of killing Leah here or are you gonna let me kill her in cold blood? Either way, she dies."

"Don't listen to her Jake. Kill her. I'll be fine," Leah said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Carlie mocked. "Do it. Shoot me."

Jacob stood there frozen; He didn't know what to do. If he shot Carlie, the odds of her pulling the trigger before she hit the ground and killed Leah were high.

"God, Jacob, just kill her!" Leah yelled.

"Yeah, Jake do it… kill me," Carlie said smirking.

"Black, stop being a pussy and shoot her!" Leah shouted. Jacob stared into Leah's eyes and caught a glint of an idea. The wheels in her head were turning. He could tell. Before she could talk herself out of it, Leah pushed back and head butted Carlie. The gun fell out of her hand and Leah flashed around, kicking her across the face.

Carlie fell to the ground in a thud, lying unconscious. Jacob pulled Leah over to him and began to untie her hands. He was out of breath, adrenaline rushing through his body. He held her face when she was free.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine… nice hesitation by the way," Leah said, her voice laced in sarcasm.

Jacob snorted and pulled Leah into a hug, squeezing her. When they pulled apart, Leah's eyes went wide. It all happened so fast. Leah screaming and pushing Jacob out of the way as Carlie lay on the ground gun in hand, pulling the trigger. Jacob's assassin instincts kicked in and he pulled his own weapon out, shooting Carlie right between the eyes. She fell back down, dead. Jacob stood up, and walked over to her, seeing the blood trickling down her forehead. He knelt down and closed her eyes, a small pang of sadness hitting him. Even though this woman had tried to kill him and Leah, he still used to love her.

Jacob turned to look at Leah who was seated on the ground.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

She nodded her head. "Let's go home."

Jacob nodded his head and helped Leah up. They walked out of the warehouse, Leah slightly limping and Jacob's hand throbbing.

"I dunno about you, but I am seriously taking a vacation after this," Jacob said. He turned to Leah who had stopped walking and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Leah looked down at the hand she had on her stomach and gasped when she saw the blood. She looked up at Jacob, tears in her eyes.

"Shit," she said, collapsing. Jacob ran over to her side, lifting her shirt to see the bullet wound in her abdomen. Jacob stared into her face, tears, brimming his own eyes.

"No! Leah!," he shouted

"Jake…" she breathed out.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay. The car's over there. We can make it. Come on," Jacob said, trying to lift Leah up.

"No. I can't," she coughed out.

"Yeah you can. When have I ever known Leah Clearwater to say she can't do something? Come on," he said, trying to help her up.

"Jacob… I can't. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? This isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have walked out that night. You were right. We're partners, we just complicated things," Leah sighed.

"Don't say that! I was wrong. You were right."

Leah chuckled lightly. "Can I get that in writing?"

Jacob smiled down at her. "You can have anything you want. I was wrong. I was so wrong. Youre the best thing that's ever happened to me. Youre combative and moody and half the time I don't know if I wanna shoot or kiss you."

"I'll take the last one since Carlie had the first one covered," she said, before coughing. Jacob obliged, placing his lips on hers. When he pulled away, Leah's eyes were closed.

Jacob felt his heart speed up. He shook her to awaken her. "Leah? No, no, no, no. no! Wake up! Don't do this to me. Wake up! !" He continued to shake her. "I never got to ask you that third question. Remember? I'm asking you to stay alive. Fight… Please. Stay alive for me."

Jacob bowed his head and cradled Leah in his arms, tears staining his face and falling onto Leah's head.

"Please," he begged one last time.

* * *

**A/N: HIYA! (dont hate me) hope you guys liked this update (dont hate me) Sorry it took so long, I had the absolute worst case of writers block (dont hate me) and I couldnt wrap my mind around this chapter (dont hate me) I had it planned since the 4th chapter that the story would end this way (dont hate me) but there is an epilogue coming up. I know I suck for ending it this way but it had to be done. I have half of the epilogue worked on, so I hope I havent pissed any of you off enough to stop reading. I thank you all for the reviews and favorites and likes. **

**As always, keep reviewing. **

**XOXO **

**(Did I mention, dont hate me) :)**


	23. Epilogue

**Dont own Twilight!**

* * *

Epilogue

Jacob always hated funerals. Ever since he was a kid and his mother had died, he'd hated funerals. Then again who could honestly in their right mind say that they enjoyed funerals? It was just a constant reminder that someone you cared about was dead. Jacob looked around at the familiar faces. Sue's eyes were swollen and red, her face stained with tears. Charlie held onto his wife, rubbing her arm slowly. Occasionally he would make eye contact with Jacob, showing obvious signs of pain. He had to be strong for the rest of his family. Just because they'd lost one of their family members, didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to move past this. Bella was being held up by Edward, her head resting on his shoulder. She sniffled, wiping her nose on a napkin. A clap of thunder sounded as Jacob heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned to face the speaker at the funeral.

"Hi. Um, for those of you who don't know me? I'm Leah Clearwater, Emily's cousin and when I was asked to speak at her funeral… I didn't know what to say. Anyone who knew Emily and me, they knew that we were like oil and water. I was fire, she was ice. But… no matter what we went through and no matter how many insults and cruel words were exchanged between us, we were family. At one point in time, she was my best friend. She was like my sister," Leah looked down at the podium and sobbed lightly. She took a breath before speaking again. "Emily didn't deserve to die the way she did. She just was caught up in something bigger than her and I wish I had spent less time hating her, and more time talking to her. I wish I could have kept her away from a world that she had no business in."

Jacob watched in awe as Leah spoke. She ran her hands down the simple black dress she had on.

"I remember when Emily and I were about six or seven and I told her I wanted to be a G.I. Joe instead of a princess. She told me only boys could be G.I. Joes. I just remember being so hurt that I refused to play with her for about a month. But that month was probably the worst month of my life because I didn't get to talk to my best friend every day. I say this because, I have no idea what it's gonna be like not to hear Emily anymore. Even the comments that drove me crazy, I'm kinda gonna miss that."

"Emily, I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm sorry the last few months of your life, we drifted apart. If I could take it back I would. I'd take it all back. I love you, Em… soul sister forever," Leah said, wiping her face and stepping off the podium. She fell into Jacob's arms, enjoying the feel of being protected.

"That was beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," she said back. "For everything."

Jacob nodded, catching her double meaning. If it weren't for Jacob, Leah wouldn't be alive and the Clearwaters would have had to bury 2 family members. After Leah had blacked out, Jacob carried her to the car and drove to the closest hospital he could find. The entire time, Jacob was running on pure adrenaline fumes. Leah had to live, for him. And she had said she'd answer all the questions honestly and she never responded so she owed him that. Because he owed Leah everything. She had saved his life in more ways than one and for the first time in years, Jacob felt alive.

14 hours. 14 hours of surgery later, and one shameful phone call to Charlie, and Leah was alive. The doctors told him if it weren't for Jacob's quick action, Leah would have died of blood loss. Jacob still remembered Leah waking up after being unconscious for so long. He had refused to leave her side the entire time, spending over 72 hours in the hospital, and sleeping in their uncomfortable chairs.

"_You look like shit," Leah had said groggily, her eyes barely opening. Jacob's head snapped up. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it before smiling at her. She was right, he did look pretty rough. Dark circles accented his blood shot eyes and stubble covered his chin. _

"_How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Yeah… while you look like shit, I feel like shit," she said, laughing but coughing a little. Jacob got up and reached for a cup of water bringing it up to Leah's lips. She drank the water but glared at Jacob. _

"_What's going on?" she asked. "Are you gonna be all nice now because I almost died?" _

"_No," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna be nice because I love you." _

_Leah stared at Jacob, astonished by his declaration. "What did you say?" _

"_You heard me," he said, smirking. _

"_Not sure I did, Black," she said. _

"_Yeah, you did," Jacob said. "Watching you, die before my eyes, it was like torture." Jacob's face twitched into a scowl of pain. Leah touched his face softly. _

"_Well, because of you I'm alive. So stop with the sad crap, okay." _

"_Okay," Jacob said, nodding his head. _

"Youre welcome," Jacob said back to Leah, smiling solemnly down to her. She gave a weak smile back before walking into her mother's arms hugging her softly. Sue wiped at her own face, sighing deeply. Charlie, Leah and Jacob never told any of the other family members that Leah had been shot. It was a secret they agreed would only cause more pain for her family.

Jacob felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and he turned to face his boss.

"Thank you for being here for Leah, Black. Youre a good friend for her," he said. Jacob tried not to flinch at the word friend. Jacob saw Leah as more than just a friend. Way more. But now wasn't the time to talk about that.

"Thank you sir," he responded.

"Amun is still out there," he said.

"I know sir," Jacob said, clenching his teeth.

"He still needs to be dealt with," Charlie said suggestively.

"I know sir," Jacob repeated.

"Good. I'll see you at work next week Monday. You and Leah deserve a break," Charlie said before walking away and wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What was that about?" Leah asked, lacing her fingers in Jacob's.

"We get a vacation," he said.

"Really? Well then what shall we do Agent Black?" Leah said.

"I dunno about you, but the beach is calling my name," Jacob said smiling wickedly before rubbing his thumb over the roughness of the ring on Leah's finger.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! The epilogue. I didnt want to wait too long to update it because my birthday is coming up this weekend and I've been planning my party. As a birthday present to myself, I updated this. **

**So to explain just a little bit, for those of you who have read this and followed this story, you might know that in one of the earlier chapters, Jacob said he'd want to get married on the beach with just Edward, his bride and his bride's best friend so that should help you understand why Jacob said the beach was calling his name and the mysterious appearance of a ring on Leah's finger... you can guess what's gonna happen. **

**Also, Amun is still on the run so that means... *drum roll* THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! you, Amun is still out there and he has to be killed, yeah? And before you worry, Carlie/Renesmee is dead for good so theres no need to worry about her coming back. **

**I just want to thank all of you so very much for reading and reviewing and favoriting this story. I am still shocked, astonished, and overjoyed by the response this story has gotten. Hell, I was happy when it got 10 reviews and now it has 150+ reviews! **

**There are a few reviewers I wanna thank who not only reviewed several times, but kept me going. It was your enthusiasm that made me update faster. **

**roxymari.28**

**Blackwater 4ever**

**Firefly-class**

**THEPrincessx**

**JTCA**

**latina-pr**

**brankel1**

**Blackwater-fan07**

**Taylor Lautner lover**

**Neptune Jupiter**

**Vannah123**

**Iluvyeachick**

**Nnikkipooo**

**If I forgot your name, dont hate me, just know I love you all too! all of you have made this story what it is! I have gotten ideas from your reviews and you've pushed me to finish this story. I dont think I can say it enough but thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! **

**Hopefully not for the last time, please review!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**XOXO**


End file.
